Drunk truth
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Laney and Corey have always been best friends. It has always been cut and dry. Laney finally decides to try to move on from her crush, but something changes when they go to a party. Warning, contains Suggestive themes, cursing, underage drinking, And Corney fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, SKG in the building.

This idea was inspired by a random thought I had. So I am just gonna roll with it.

enjoy

* * *

Laney's POV:

"I don't know about this core." I say skeptically.

"Come on Lanes! We all have to go!" Corey said with his eyes pleading.

Corey and the guys wanted me to go with them to this party they were invited to.

"It will be our first real party! We can't leave you out. Come on?" Kon begged with his puppy dog pout.

I eventually gave in, I couldn't say no to these boneheads.

We were all freshman in high school at this point. In a way, it meant that we weren't just a kid band, which meant we were getting more respect. It also meant we also got a little looser with our vocabulary. We also all changed in a way. Kin got a bit taller and was working on a ponytail despite my warning. He was no longer a string bean, but was by no means buff. He was just growing up. Kon grew four inches and was practically towering over us. He was still a bit chubby, but he trimmed down a bit, and was now more muscular-fat. Corey also changed, he was also taller, he let his blue hair grow a bit longer, but it was mostly covered by his hat. He began hitting the gym after reading an article about How the Frontman were the eye candy of the group. His results were starting to show. As for me, I guess I had some changes, I grew a little bit taller. I let my hair get a bit longer. I guess my but got a bit bigger. The biggest change was actually... my boobs, but thanks to the magic of bras, I bought a bunch that help reduce. I wasn't really interested in having guys ogling my chest. But I guess I made one major internal change. I wasn't so hung up on Corey as I once was.

After a while, It finally sunk in that we were only meant to be friends. While I still dig him, I am doing my best to let go. I mean, it is only a matter of time before some bimbo sweet talks Corey into dating her. Corey has been kind of oblivious to girls in general. To put it bluntly, he is as denser than anything found on earth.

So he hasn't been in love, or has even been on a real date, (I'm not counting the fake date for the cake).

I sigh.

"Alright, you got me, I will go. Just promise me if things get nuts, we are out of there." I say in a firm tone.

The three boys looked at each other and nodded.

"We swear."

I smile a bit.

"Alright, so where is this party?" I asked curiously.

Corey looked at me and smiled.

"At the abandon house on Elmer ave."

"Let me guess, there is gonna be a lot of..." I say before being interrupted.

"Booze? Yeah." Kin answered plainly.

"Guys? You have never even had a beer before!" I say sternly.

"Then why don't we appoint one of us to stay sober? That way we can get out if things get sour." Kon suggested. Kin and Corey sighed at the idea.

"I agree. And since I know you guys want to have fun. I will stay sober." I say calmly. I know those guys want to have fun.

Corey smiled and picked me of the ground.

"You are the best Lanes!" He exclaimed, causing my face to burn red.

He then dropped me on my butt.

"Alright guys, let's go."

(To the party transition)

So we reach the party around 9:30.

It was at full swing. The place was booming. The place reeked of booze and pot. It was a mix of all types of people. The ones who were drunk dancing, the ones who were drunk on the floor, the drunk ones who were drinking more, etc.

"Alright guys let's go!" Corey announced as we fanned out.

I looked around the party scene and just shrugged. The lower level was full of drunk teens grinding, the upper level, was filled with Moaning and sound of grunts. It was pretty obvious what was happening up there.

Since I didn't want to do either. I found a couch in an area downstairs where it seemed more calm. I sat down on the red couch and relaxed.

I told myself to wait about 20 minutes before checking up on the guys. I would give them time to mingle, I guess I was like a mother hen. As I relaxed I couldn't help but think of a drunk Corey being taken advantage of by some stupid bitch. I pushed the thought away. So what If he did go upstairs, that is his business not mine. I sighed as I looked to see a brown haired guy walking towards me.

"Hi, is this spot taken?" He asked politely. The guy looked around 17, he was tall, broad shouldered, overall pretty attractive.

"It's a free country." I say casually.

He chuckled a bit before sitting down.

"The name is Sam, and you are?" Sam Asked curiously.

"Laney." I say nicely as I extend my hand for a hand shake.

He takes my hand and kisses it like a gentleman does for a regal lady in the movie.

"I can't help but wonder, what kind of guy leaves such a beautiful lady by herself?" He said flirtatiously.

I was certain he was trying to get with me.

"I came here with some friends. Speaking of which, I should probably go find them." I say getting up to leave. But Sam catches my hand.

"What's the rush? We barely got started talking?" He said slightly forceful.

"I am going to find my friends. Now let go." I say coldly as I tried to move my hand free but he had a good grip.

"They can wait a few minutes." He said coldly as he used his hand to slammed me back into the couch. I banged the back of my head on the wall behind the couch. Causing my vision to blur.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to move.

"After we get to know each other." He said forcefully.

He looked ready to rip my shirt, but suddenly, something tapped his back.

Sam quickly turned around, and I heard the sound of a clean punch. Then I felt the grip loosen and I moved.

I got up, my vision began to clear allowing me to see that Sam was out like a light.

I looked to see who saved my life.

I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was Corey.

"Corey? You saved me?" I said happy and confused. I thought he would be on the other side of the house with some sluts or something. I guess he really cared.

I looked at Corey and saw that he was swaying a bit. Corey was wasted.

Corey looked at me and smiled. He than put his hand on my cheek.

"Of Course Lanes. Like I would let anyone touch you." He said with a drunk smile.

"Maybe we should get the others." I say as I tried to hide the blush that his touch gave me. I quickly move his hand off my face.

Damn it Laney! You told yourself to get over him. But then he saves your life and now he is just so hot. I mentally slap myself. I had to focus.

Corey looked saddened.

"You look really blurry lanes." He said before stoping an inch away from my face.

"Much better." He said with a goofy smile. "Now I can see your pretty face."

I felt my face turn as red as my hair.

Did he just say pretty? No, it's just the beer goggles. Beer googles can make any girl you see look hot no matter how ugly.

I decide to ignore it. I grab his hand.

"Come on, let's just find the others." I say as I pull him forward.

Corey laughs a bit but follows.

We found kin and Kon on the dance floor. Kin was doing a sick break dance, litterally sick, he was puking everywhere. Kon was doing a keg stand. He chugged the whole thing. The guy was a beast. I don't know how, but I managed to lead the twins home to the house with ease. Kon carried the sickly Kin up the stairs before saying goodnight. Kon acted like the beer didn't even faze him. That left Corey and I alone.

"Alright Core, now I'm going to drop you off." I say to the drunken Riffen.

As we finally get to his garage.

"Alright Core, good night." I say sweetly.

I was just about to leave. But Corey grabbed my shoulder.

"Do you have to leave right now?" He asked with his puppy dog pout.

"It's almost 11, I have to get home. I will see you tomorrow okay? I really appreciate you saving me back there Corey. You are really a ..." I say before being shushed

"Uh Core? Why did you..," I say before being shushed again

"I .. I just want to savor the moment." Corey said with a drunk smile.

"Savor the moment? You really are dr..." I say before being shushed again. But this time not by his finger, but by his lips.

* * *

Cliffhanger.

Corey really is more fun drunk.

I would have to say.

Please review, tell me what you guys thought and if you want a continuation of this story.

I'm SKG and I'm out.


	2. Chapter 2

What is up Guys!

SKG here again.

I was gonna wait to update this one again, but I just took a look at the reviews and was like.

Damn, these guys want more.

So here is the next installment.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I felt his warm lips on mine. It was surprising, confusing and incredible all at once! It was nothing like that accidental kiss during that second New Year's Eve a year ago. It was Corey purposely kissing me. The kiss made my body heat up in an instant. The way he hungrily kissed me. It was like he was starved for this. Despite my better judgement, and my so called resolved. My heart won out and I kissed him back. It tasted sweet, I wondered what he was drinking, it kinda tasted like cotton Candy.

After what only seemed like seconds. He broke the kiss. He then looked at me and patted my head.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that. You looked so cute." He said with an adorable yet dorky smile.

I didn't bother hiding my blush. The brisk autumn air felt soothing to my burning face.

My mind had to keep reminding me, to remember that he was Drunk. When morning comes around, he won't remember any of this and I will be left hot and bothered over something he did when drunk.

Corey looked at me and frowned.

"Did you... Did you not like it?"

I looked up at his genuinely sad face.

Damn it all, why did Corey have to be so... Cute.

"No, I did enjoy it. It was amazing!" I unwittingly blurted. Corey perked up and smiled.

After realizing what I had just said, I quickly hid my face.

"You should gets some sleep Corey, It is kinda late." I say not looking at him. I couldn't face him after what I said embarrassed.

Corey laughed a bit.

"Okay, good night lanes. I will see you in my dreams." He said humming as he went inside his home. If it was anyone else that said that, I would call them a cliché dork. But when Corey said it, yeah it was still corny as hell, but it was cute.

I quickly slap myself, Damn it Corey! Why do you do this to me? I was finally close to accepting us as just friends and than you pull this. I actually felt a tear form in my eye, but I quickly wipe it off. I promised myself no more tears. He was drunk, that was it. I just have to remember that. I kept repeating it in my head as I walked home. As you can guess, when I got home, I didn't sleep.

(The next day transition)

I opened my eyes and stared at the clock. It read 11:11, it was later than I normally woke up on a Sunday, but I just shrugged. I quickly got changed, straightened my hair, and my other morning rituals and left the house. I headed to Corey's garage. I honestly think I spend more time at that garage than in my own home. Not that it matters. My parents were both at work most days, they are good, hard-working people. But the only time I really see them is during holidays. They are practically workaholics. While I loved them, I never wanted to just live for work. I guess that's one reason why I joined the band.

I sighed as I finally reached the garage. I really just hope I can just drop what happened last night, spare my broken heart. Imagine if he remembered? It would be awkward.

I took a deep breathe and opened the door. As usual, the guys were sitting around. The three guys turned there attention to me.

"Laney! What up?" Corey said in a casual voice.

I guess he doesn't remember, it hurt, but it was better this way.

I went and plopped myself on a beanbag chair and looked at the guys.

I looked around at the guys. Kon looked like nothing happened, the guy could probably drink two kegs and not feel it. Kin on the other hand looked like crap. It was obvious he was a lightweight. Corey seemed like he was normal, but I guess I am not sure.

"Oh, my head! Why isn't my hangover cure not working?" Kin exclaimed like a sick dog.

Corey smirked.

"I guess it works based on how much you can hold. And if three beers have you on your ass, than it's pretty obvious you won't recover." Corey laughed.

"At... At least I can actually remember last night! I bet everything is a blank for you mister tolerance." Kin shot back.

I figured he didn't remember.

Corey shrugged.

"Whatever dude, that's why we have Kon and Laney, Laney, what exactly happened at the party? Kon said you were leading me around and picking us up." Corey asked with a curious stare.

Crap! Okay, I will just leave out the unnecessary bits.

"Oh, I don't know exactly what you did before I saw you, but you did belt a jerk who was trying to force himself on me." I answer calmly.

The three suddenly stared at me shocked. I kinda just wanted to forget that little bit.

Corey grabbed my shoulders.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us that sooner!" Corey said with worry.

I broke out of his hold.

"Because I could have kicked his butt, besides, you knocked him out before he tried anything. I am sure I won't even see the jerk again. And if I do I will break his bones. so can we drop it?" I say harsher than I intended.

Corey looked down sadly.

"Sorry, it's just we are a band, if someone messes with you, we want to teach the jerk a lesson." Corey said as the twins nodded in agreement.

I smiled at the guys.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry for being so harsh. Come here you boneheads and give me a hug." I say kindly.

The guys come for a group hug.

"Alright, that's enough. We do have to practice." I say breaking the touching hug.

Corey smiled.

"Right, especially since Kon got us a gig at a party next week."

I turned to Kon confused.

"What, Sheen Charleston said if I could do a keg stand, he would hire us to play at his party. I did it and he gave me the info. Corey isn't the only one that can get gigs you know." Kon said with a bit of pride.

I give the large drummer a fist bump.

"Awesome, so we have a gig." I say with a bit of enthusiasm.

I then turn to Corey.

"Now all we need lyrics." I say in my normal tone.

Corey looked liked he couldn't contain his smile.

He than hands me a notebook.

With further inspection I noticed that there were lyrics written in here. Good lyrics, in his hand writing. The shocking part was that Corey told me that Trina was with their dad, College visiting. Where did the lyrics come from.

I looked up in shock.

"I woke up this morning and noticed this notebook. I guess I'm a drunk writer or something."

I pull the blue haired guitarist into a hug.

"That is awesome! We don't have to rely on Trina anymore!" I say ecstatic.

Corey laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but we could still cause freak outs just for fun. Right?" Corey joked.

I released the hug.

"You could blow her up with dynamite for all I care. I'm just glad we don't have to worry about lyrics for every gig." I say with a laugh.

We all than got up and got ready to practice.

As we were practiced, I thought went through my head. What will happen the next time Corey gets drunk?

That thought haunted me the rest of practice.

* * *

Cliffhanger,

What will this new gig entail?

Will we see more drunk Corey?

Please review, tell me what you guys thought and if you want a continuation of this story.

I'm SKG and I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

What is up guys

SKG is in the text

And let's get this update started.

Corey's POV:

So the week went by, we practiced, went to school, we chilled. Basically we did all of the usual things we normally did. But I couldn't help but notice how out of it Lanes has been. It just seemed like her mind would wonder off suddenly, or she would scoot slightly away when I sat next to her suddenly. I was getting kind of worried about it. Normally Lanes is usually so focused. Maybe I am just thinking too much over this. I'm sure it's either in my head, or just Girl things that I heard about in health class. Either way, I can't just keep on focusing on something that might just be in my head.

So the day of the party came at last. We all gathered our instruments and put it in the back of Trina's car.

While Trina still hates me and by extension,my band. She read on one of Nick's Bleets that He is into kind older siblings that do things for their younger siblings, so she is trying to be nicer. (She isn't doing very well, but hey, I might as well enjoy this before she inevitably gives up.)

"Hurry up Dorks! Nick is going to be at this party and I want to be there before some bitch moves in on him. And if I swear, if you dorks do anything in my vicinity I will leave you there!" She yelled from the all hurried inside went in the back, Mina took the passenger seat.

Kon was in first. He spoke up.

"So Trina, Did Corey tell you that I am a male model, in a video game I am currently playing." Kon said flirtatiously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mina, it's talking to me! Get the pepper spray!" Trina said disgusted.

Kon quickly moved to the back and frowned. I patted his back to comfort the poor guy. He was such a cool guy, but he had a crush on the heartless bitch that is my sister. To this day I will never understand how.

Trina than took off and drove us at a speed that should be illegal.

After 10 minutes of hell driver Trina, we made it to the party.

The party was taking place in Sheen's Mansion. A four story building that looked like it was at least 5-6x bigger than my house.

The band and I grabbed our gear and went inside.

The place was booming, it was like the previous party we were at on steroids. As we walked through, we were met by the host, Sheen. He looked like he had a couple already and he had a lampshade on his head.

"Yo dudes! I'm glad you can make it. The stage is in the back by the pool. You go set up, I will tell... Everyone you will be playing." Sheen said slightly tipsy.

Laney looked at him with an eye roll, I laughed a bit at the motion.

"Come on guys, let's set up." I say with a smile.

We hurry to the backyard, this was where the real party was at. There was a ton of teens here. I think there was at least a couple hundred people here. We quickly set up on stage.

Sheen saw that we were ready and told the Deejay to cut the tunes. The dancing teens stopped and turned their attention to the stage.

"What is up people! Who is having a sick time!?" Sheen exclaimed with hype. The crowd screamed and jumped with Joy.

"Alright, let's kick this party to the next level! I give you guys, my broham, Kon and his sick band, Grojband!" He exclaimed with hype.

I glanced at Kon for a second.

He smiled nervously.

"I didn't tell him to say that." Kon said shyly.

Kin laughed a bit.

"Alright Guys, we are grojband! Are you ready to Rock?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

The crowd cheered, ready to rock.

We all started to play. (Author's Note: this was my attempt at a original song, feel free to skip, I swear the rest of the story is much better. If you did like it however, please let me know. Also any similarities to any song currently in existence is unintentional. Enjoy.)

**You stayed**

_**It started so long ago **_

_**That I don't even know**_

_**The crazy and the angst**_

_**All started to grow**_

_**I wore my emotions on my sleeve**_

_**I was just a stupid fool**_

_**I didn't know the rules**_

_**I just tried to act cool**_

_**But that didn't mean anything to you!**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You stayed by me since the beginning**_

_**You stayed right here for the ending**_

_**Yeah you stayed, oh you stayed**_

_**Yeah you stayed, oh baby you stayed**_

_**I never thought that life was tough**_

_**And I played it of for kicks**_

_**But man did I not see the truth**_

_**I just did it for the chicks**_

_**I was a shadow of what I once was**_

_**a shell of my former self**_

_**I didn't get the memo**_

_**I hung my morals on the shelf**_

_**Yet when I sank to deep**_

_**You pulled me right out**_

_**You stayed despite my anger**_

_**And it makes me want to shout**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You stayed by me since the beginning**_

_**You stayed right here for the ending**_

_**Yeah you stayed, oh you stayed**_

_**Yeah you stayed, oh baby you stayed**_

_**(Insert guitar solo)**_

_**The memories of the past remain**_

_**I had taken several bad turns**_

_**While I see them still **_

_**There are no more searing burns**_

_**While my past stays in the dark**_

_**I threw away my lighter**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Everything looks brighter**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You stayed by me since the beginning**_

_**You stayed right here for the ending**_

_**Yeah you stayed, oh you stayed**_

_**Yeah you stayed, oh baby you stayed**_

(End Song)

The crowd was chanting out name.

"Grojband! grojband!"

The feeling was awesome.

We rocked our first gig, without Trina's stupid diary!

Sheen then went back on stage.

"Are they awesome are what!? Alright DeeJay, spin that s***!" Sheen said as he cued the Deejay to start up again.

The people went back to partying.

Sheen than turned to us.

"You guys were awesome. Here is the payment." He said handing me the envelope.

"Also as a bonus, enjoy the rest of the party. If I ever need a party band. You guys are my go to." He said before he went off to the party.

"How much did we get?" Kin asked curiously.

I peeked into the envelope, and nearly fell over. Thankfully, Laney caught me.

"Lanes, how much gear can we buy with 10 grand?" I asked with a grin plastered on to my face.

Laney stared at me and processed what I said. To put it bluntly, we made bank!

"Finally! I can put some cash to inventing a way to make a 13 cheeses stuffed crust pizza!" Kim exclaimed with Joy.

Kon happily jumped up.

"Or we can put money to our Bike yacht!" He said with stars in his eyes.

"Guys, we can decide what we do with the money later. Let's party!" I exclaimed with Joy. I then ran off to go get something to drink.

* * *

Cliffhanger anyone!

Things are going to be interesting.

How will this party go down?

Will there be Corney Fluff?

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, and if you want to read more.

Thanks for coming out everyone.

SKG out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello grojbandians

It is your host, SKG

we are at 20 reviews by chapter 4. You guys are just awesome.

And guess what?

I have something in my front pocket, just for you. (Reaches into front pocket)

It's an Update!

Please enjoy.

* * *

General POV:

Corey casually ran inside for some refreshments. Singing always left the singer parched. He moved his way through the crowd of people who were partying, and made it to the drinks. As he was looking through the assortment of drinks, he didn't notice that a group of high schoolers took notice of him.

"Hey, isn't that Trina Riffen's little brother?" A tall blonde haired 17 year old male asked curiously. The blonde also had a light tan, he was sporting khakis and a scum bucket punks concert Tee, (AN: first to get the reference gets a shout out. Review to guess).

"Of course it is Brad, What other guy in elementary high has blue hair." A girl with cocoa brown hair said with spunk. She was around 16 and dressed with tight black jeans and a black tang top. She also had thin rimmed glasses that made her look smarter.

"Yeah, that Boy is definitely Corey Riffen. I saw him rocking the stage earlier and I must say he is hella fine." A blonde 16 year old said as she checked the blue haired guitarist out from a distance. The blonde was wearing a tight red button up blouse. She was also wearing low rise jeans that were made to give people a look at her 'assets'.

The brown haired turned to the girl confused.

"Wow Stella, aren't you and Sammy boy an item?" She asked her friend confused.

"We were Amy, but I heard yesterday night that he was trying to get with some ginger chick a week a go. So I dumped his ass and I am ready for a new man. So if you excuse me, I'm gonna rock this Guitarists world." Stella said as she made her way to the Refreshments.

After she was out of earshot, Brad spoke up.

"Don't tell me she is going to try to..."

"She is, and she will. I give her an hour before she has him upstairs." Amy said flatly.

The two then left their friend to go party.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I kept looking for something to drink. I kinda wanted something sweet. I didn't know what to pick. I was looking in the big cooler until I heard something.

"Looking for something?" I heard a female voice ask.

I turn to the direction of the voice and find a blonde chick I have never met before smiling at me.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm still kind of knew to the whole drinking thing." I shrugged casually.

The blonde giggled,

"Let me take a look." She said as she bent over to look in the cooler. As she looked, I took note of her features. I had to hand it to her she was pretty.

"I'm Stella by the way." Stella said as she looked through the cooler."

"I'm Corey." I say politely.

After a couple of seconds she comes out with a small bottle of an alcohol I didn't know.

"Try this, it's a called tight spirits (AN: I made up the name, it is a light liquor roughly 27% alcohol, strong stuff, a 12 ounce of this is like drinking 5-6 beers in one shot!). It's pretty sweet." She said as she passed me the bottle. It was about 12 ounces.

I shrugged and tried it, it was good. It kind of reminded me of berries.

She grabbed herself one and than closed the cooler.

"Take it slow, how about we go talk somewhere less crowded, I would really like to talk to the Frontman of Grojband and ask some questions." She said as she smiled sweetly.

I guess our bands popularity is growing. It was only a matter of time until we had a ton of fans. The girl seemed chill, I guess I could hang with her for a bit.

"Alright, Sure but I don't exactly know this place." I say flatly.

The girl didn't seem discouraged. She grabbed my hand and started leading me through the crowd.

"Don't worry, I know a good place where we can 'talk' in private." She said putting a weird emphasis on talk. I took another sip from the bottle as we walked up a huge stair case.

(Alcohol is bad for you)

* * *

Laney's POV:

The guys all ran off and I was once again by myself. I sighed to myself, boys will be boys. I decided that the party scene wasn't for me. So I went searching for a quiet area where I could chill for a bit. I managed to grab myself a beer from the outside refreshment table that Corey and the guys didn't even see. Sometimes they need to learn to be more observant.

I tried the bitter liquid for the first time. It tasted like sand. After another try I got use to it. I silently searched as I ignored the party dancers, drinkers and smokers. I went up into an area in the mansion that looked almost empty. I saw a door that read 'Study'. It seemed like the perfect place to go. So I opened the door and surprisingly found a familiar red head I knew sitting in the office chair.

"Larry?" I asked shocked to see him.

Larry turned and nearly fell out of his chair after seeing me.

"Laney? What are you doing in this area?" The red head said confused.

Larry did change a bit over the course of a year. He was taller, he wasn't as scrawny and even his voice was slightly deeper.

"I was just looking for a quiet place to chill. What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously.

Larry spun his chair around once before answering.

"We heard about the party, and so we walked here." Larry answered blankly.

"Oh, then where are the other Newmans?" I asked as I took a seat.

"Probably out there drinking/partying. The party scene isn't really my thing." Larry said as he drank from his beer.

"I know what you mean. So how are things with you and Carrie?" I ask hopeful that he made progress.

He sighed before chugging the rest of his beer.

"Still friends and nothing more. I just don't have the guts to make a move. Honestly, it would be so much easier to just give up. But enough about my pitiful love life, how about you and Corey?" He asked slightly agitated. I had hit a sore spot.

"Well, I had decide to try to move on from my crush..." I start to say as I drink a large gulp of beer.

"That's something. I'm guessing the whole 'Fella' thing finally got to you." Larry said as he pulled out a new beer.

"Yeah... But"

"But?" He said before he started chugging a new beer.

"Something happened at a party last week."

The red head turned to me with his eyes full of intrigue.

"I'm listening."

"Well, he got drunk and he acted totally different from when he was sober. He was complementing me, calling me pretty, and cute. And at the end of the night he kissed me." I blurted out.

Larry nearly choked on his beer.

After he recovered, he spoke up.

"Damn! That must have made things awkward with you and him." Larry said as he took another sip.

"Fortunately, he doesn't remember any of it." I say slightly saddened despite the relief.

Larry looked at me and sighed.

"I'm not sure if that is lucky or a universal f*** you." Larry stated with his normal tone.

I slouched back.

"You and me both." I say as I finished my beer.

"Do you happen to have more, by any chance." I asked politely.

Larry reaches under the desk and slide three beer bottles to me.

"You need this WAY more than I do."

(Don't drink and drive transition)

* * *

Corey's POV:

We finally made it to the area she was talking about. It was on the fourth floor of the mansion. There was no one here except for us two.

She quickly opened a door that lead to a room with a huge and completely unnecessary bay window. The only light in the room was the full moon glowing, giving a weird feel to the room I couldn't describe. I had drank about half the bottle by the time I got up here. And I was feeling a bit dizzy, but overall fine.

Stella quickly closed the door behind us and pulled me to the red velvet colored couch.

"Sit right here." She said as she patted the seat.

I obeyed and she sat close to me, making me completely uncomfortable.

"So, What exactly did you want to talk about?" I asked as I looked at the girl confused.

She slowly puts her hand on my leg.

"If you don't mind me asking. How old are you?" She asked staring into my eyes. I could tell she was flirting with me. (AN: Yes folks it is that obvious!)

I felt myself blush nervously.

"15" I answer quickly as I scoot back a bit.

Stella smiles as she moves closer.

"Ah, interesting. Tell me, have you ever... Been with a woman?" She asked as subtle as a canon.

Even I could see where this was going. I nervously gulp down my whole drink and suddenly, I felt really, Really something change.

* * *

Cliffhanger anyone.

Let's let this drama unfold.

What will happen to Corey?

What is happening to the twins?

Will Stella pop a cherry?

Find out by staying tuned.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you want a continuation.

Thanks for coming out everyone.

I'm SKG signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

What is up my fellow grojbandians

It is I, the one, the only, the random updater!

SKG in the mansion.

can I just say how awesome you guys are!

over 25 review and it barely chapter 5!

And so just because I love you guys, I am here to drop a hot as heck update

Please enjoy.

* * *

Kon's POV:

After Corey went inside for a drink. We looked around and saw that there was a sick pool. And not only that, it had a water slide!

"Kin, do you see what I see?" I ask knowing that my twin knew what I was referring to.

"You know it! Let's go!" Kin exclaimed as we ran to the pool side. By the pool, there were tons of people. But most were in a huge crowd circling something.

Curious by the large crowd, Kin and I stopped in our tracks to see a stage in front of the pool and what appeared to be a competition, in which Sheen was the host.

"Hello party people! It is time to see who get gulp the most booze. It's the Drunk Chump Challenge! If you think you can hold your beer the best, I am awarding the winner a slide down my modified water slide that is filled with delicious Melted chocolate!" Sheen announced.

I was 1000% in.

"Kin, I'm doing this." I say as I head to the stage.

"You got this bro!" Kin cheered from the front of the crowd.

Sheen took notice of me taking the stage.

"Looks like we have ourselves a challenger! And it is my broham Kon!" Sheen announced enthusiastically.

"Anyone ballsy enough to take on Keg Kon!"

Suddenly a slightly hefty blonde approached the stage. I knew right away it was Konnie.

"I will knock him down a peg!" Konnie challenged.

"You got that Loser beat Sis!" A girl that looked like the female version of my brother yelled. It was Kim.

"Well we got ourselves a battle of the sexes here tonight! Challengers please take a seat." Sheen said as he motioned to the plastic chairs behind the long white table.

Konnie and I took our seats on opposite sides of eachother. Ready for a competition.

"This competition will consist of 3 rounds. The first is the seven alarm spicy shots of shame. The second is the keg crusher. And the final even in case of a tie is the beer brawl. I will explain each event as we go through. I would also like to introduce our judges." Sheen said as he introduced the challenge. Sheen motioned to a judges table that was hidden from view until revealed by plot relevance.

The first judge was the party judge himself, Party Danimal (author's Note: not sure if that was his name, but that is what it said. You know the guy from the pox episode). His curly reddish brown hair held down by his backwards hat.

"Our first judge is the part critic himself, Party Danimel!" Sheen exclaimed with joy.

"I can't wait to see this go down. Party on." Party said as he smiled at the crowd.

"Our next judge is the coolest guy in peaceville, Nick Mallory." Sheen announced.

"Nick hopes that the two of you will do your best." Nick said as he casually patted his brown hair. All the ladies in the audience swooned over the 18 year old hunk. I had to admit I was jealous of how he got the ladies. Especially Trina. Speaking of which...

"And our last judge is the queen bee of Elementary high herself, Trina Riffen!" Sheen introduced.

"Yeah whatever... I mean good luck and junk." She said as her attention was completely on Nick. Why couldn't she just look at me?

"Well now that the introductions are finished, let's start with the first event! Bring in the shots!" Sheen demanded.

In an instant, a couple of dudes appeared and placed seven numbered shots in front of both Konnie and Kon.

"Each shot has a number on it. It must be drunk in that order. There must be a 7 second interval between each shot before going to the next shot. First one to finish the shots wins. We are using some strong stuff so caution is advised."

Konnie and I looked at eachother and we were ready to go!

"On Your Mark."

Konnie and I readied our hands.

"Get set..."

I waited impatiently for the go.

"Go!"

(Drinking isn't a game!)

* * *

interlude of insight:

When it comes to alcohol, the effects vary based on the person. It is believed among many psychologists that A common side effect of drinking too much booze is the development or exposure of a hidden self, when in this self, Some become excessively violent, others excessively kind or sad depending on the time, place, people around, or sometimes just because they are like that in their hearts. When drunk, people will do things that they would usually never do normally. But the main thing to know about alcohol is, it doesn't change who you are, your heart is always the same, and a drunk mind speaks a sober heart. What that means is, if you are okay with doing something, you will do it drunk. It is stated that a person is much more honest with themselves when drunk. But that really depends on the person.

* * *

Drunk Corey's POV:

My mind swam for a second until I was able to focus. I was seeing the stupid blonde chick trying to make a move on me. Sure the chick was pretty and if I was anyone else, I think I would take the opportunity given. But, I didn't want it. At this moment, she was an absolute bore to me.

So I got up and moved away. I wasn't buying what she was offering.

Stella looked confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I'm leaving." I stated earnestly as I head for the door. Stella quickly blocked the way.

"Why do you have to go? We were just about to get to the good part." She said as she grabbed my hand.

I quickly shook it off.

"Not interested." I say flatly. "It's not you, It's me."

The girl was completely shocked by my action, like she has never been turned down before.

"Excuse me? Are you blind? Stupid?! Gay? I am a damn fine girl! Yet you have no interest in... This." She said as she moved sexually. It didn't impact me.

"No." I say as I casually move her from the door. I open the door.

"Sorry, I have someone else to find." I say before closing the door on my way out.

I casually walked out of the room whistling. I was glad to be our of there. The chick was out there. Like I would waste my first on some floozy. I have standards, if you are a rocker without standards, you burn out.

I casually strolled (author's Note: Drunkly walked aimlessly) through the fourth floor. As I was walking, I bumped into a brown haired figure.

"Watch where your going!" The figure yelled.

I looked at him and noticed that he looked familiar.

Then the guy tried to punch me, I barely dodged.

"The hell dude!? What's your problem?" I yelled angrily.

"Oh you know, just a little blue haired S*** that cock blocked me and now I heard about the same blue haired s*** try to bang my girlfriend!" He exclaimed as he went for another shot.

I realized it was the guy from last time and he was pissed. But it was funny how little I cared.

"actually she tried to do me. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her. I wasn't interested." I say calmly. I'm pretty sure that was the last straw.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I really wanted to pound this little bastard into dust. Thanks to his stupid antics last time, my Girlfriend dumped me! Now I'm going to pound him into next week. The kid looks drunk as it is. I go for a strong hook and it connects to his chest. He is pushed back into a wall. He tried to fight back but he isn't so tough now that he isn't catching me off guard. I give him a couple fierce blows to his face. I left his face a bit mangled. I grabbed him by his collar and put him up against the wall.

"Not so tough now are you!?" I asked mockingly.

The kid spat on me. I gave him a punch in the ribs. Causing him to wheeze in pain.

"After I am finished here, maybe I can find that little redheaded friend of yours and show her a real man. And just because I hate your guys, I won't be gentle with her at all." I laughed after I finished.

Then something changed in the kid. I might have done something I shouldn't have.

He grabbed my arm and gripped it fiercely as he dug his fingers deep into my arm. The pain made me drop him. Then he started to attack for real. He got up and gave an uppercut to my stomach so fierce, it knocked me through the ceiling. My head and upper torso were in the attic. Then the psycho grabbed my legs and yanked me down.

I was on the floor groaning.

He proceeded to give me a hell of a pummeling. I felt teeth be knocked out of my jaw, Ribs crack, cartage break. My body felt like a bloody punching bag.

The blue haired guitarist stopped and stared at me with contempt. He then grabbed my hair and brought me to eye level.

"If you threaten me, I don't give a f***. But If you so much as look in Laney's direction. I will End you!" He said with rage in his eyes that could only be the eyes of the monster Riffen from Elementary high. But he didn't have pink hair.

I nodded with tears in my eyes, I wouldn't go near her.

"Good." He said as he threw me to the side. I welcomed the pleasantness of falling unconscious.

* * *

Drunk Corey's POV:

The jerk got what he deserved! No one threaten Lanes and gets to walk away without a scratch. Speaking of which, I wonder where she is. Knowing her, she is probably somewhere quiet. I wonder if this place has a study or something?

I also wonder what the twins are up to? Knowing them, they are probably the life of the party. I will let then have their fun. All I really wanted was Laney.

I just loved being near Laney. Yeah, there are plenty of girls around, groupies and what not. But Laney, she was different from all of them. She was always so... Pretty, smart, sassy, but sweet. Kind of like a mother eagle, beautiful to look at, but threaten her babies and she would claw your eyes out. She would always give me crap, yet stay by my side. Hell, I wrote the song about her (author's Note: Drunk Corey remembers some of what happened from when he was drunk last time. He remembers writing the songs. That's about it. Maybe he will get better with his tolerance building). Too bad she doesn't like me like I like her. I'm always touching her, making nose bops and hugs. There is no place I would rather be right now than with her. So I am going to find her!

* * *

Well...

That happened!

So many plot lines.

Will Kon win the contest?

Will Corey find Laney?

Will there be More Corney fluff?

Please review and tell me what you guys thought and if you want a continuation of the story.

I'm SKG

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

What is up people

It is SKG

And we are over 33 reviews already!

If this story reaches a 100 reviews.

That would be sick!

Anyway, enough rambling let's get back to the party.

* * *

Larry's POV:

"So what am I... Suppose to do? It isn't like I can just forget everything like his oblivious self." Laney complained as she finished off the three beers I gave her.

She turned to me, waiting for some sort of answer. I really didn't have an answer. I mean, I don't honestly know what I would do in such a situation. If Carrie would go all touchy feely like that, and kiss me. I think I would be confused as hell.

"I don't know what to tell you, I can honestly say I have never been in that situation. Come to think of it, I have never even seen Carrie drunk. This is the first time we have been to a real party." I said as I finished my beer.

Laney's eyes than turned to worry.

"You do know that at things like this, there are guys that would do some desperate things... And new girls are usually... Well you know." Laney said causing me to be on edge.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as I opened another beer.

"Fresh victims." Laney said coldly.

I felt a shiver down my spine. But I knew my friends, sure they were girls but they were tough as nails.

"My friends would never... Be victims." I defended fiercely.

Laney sighed.

"Sober? Yes, I believe that. But what about drunk?" Laney asked flatly.

I shot up in my chair ready to defend, but than it hit me that she was right. Kim and Konnie would be fine, since they were inseparably and Konnie looks like the type of girl that can hold her liquor. Carrie on the other hand, was alone.

"I have to go find Carrie and the others!" I exclaimed with worry.

"Do you want me to help?" Laney asked as she stood up.

While I hated to admit it, I was kind of a wimp. Sure I worked out more to not be able to be such a wimp and have some muscle tone. But I was no Incredible Hulk. Laney was tough, like mad tough. She could help.

"Alright, Come on!" I say just about to leave the study, until I heard some footsteps coming. That would have not had deterred my efforts normally. But I heard a voice that sounded like Carrie's.

I motion for Laney to hide. She quickly dives behind the desk into the crawl space in the desk.

I hide myself in a supply closet that I leave creaked so that I could watch for danger.

The door opens to reveal that it was Carrie. She was beautiful with blue hair that shined in the light that came from the study's window. She was wearing her normal clothes, but no matter what she wore, her figure showed. Her beautiful blue eyes shined.

Another figure came through the door. The guy was blonde, but had a tan, like some surfer dude. He was probably a senior or something. He was a good half a head taller than Carrie. And was wearing A scum bucket punks T-shirt.

"What do you think? Pretty cool place right?" The teen said as he motioned to the study.

Carrie looked really bored as she drank from her beer bottle.

"You are showing me a study, yeah real cool?" Carrie said with sarcasm dripping from her.

I contained my laugh. The guy didn't get it. He simply moved to the desk and patted the mahogany desk.

"Take a seat." He said happily.

Carrie shrugged and moved to the office chair I was sitting in.

The blonde sighed.

"I meant on the desk."

"Why would I sit on the desk when the chair is far more comfortable." Carrie said irritated.

The blonde sighed again but then went to a one of the shelves to reveal a bottle of what looked to be scotch and some glasses.

He placed them on the shelf. He had his back to Carrie who was reclining in the leather chair with her feet on the desk. He than poured the scotch into the glasses. From the angle I was watching. I saw him place something in one of the cups. He was trying to drug her!

He grabbed the glasses and brought them to the desk.

"Try this, it is some real good scotch." The blonde insisted.

I felt my rage bubbling. Surely Carrie had enough sense to realize what was going to happen if she drank the glass, Right? The answer was apparently no, since she took the glass and was about to drink. Until Carrie's chair fell over. I heard the glass shatter.

I couldn't see what happened behind the desk, but apparently Carrie put two and two together about the situation.

"What the hell is this!?" Carrie yelled angrily. I opened the door a bit more and was able to see that she had something between her fingers. It must have been the thing that was in the drink.

Then the guy grabbed the pill and quickly pinned Carrie down. He was trying to make her swallow the pill.

"I was going to do this painlessly, if you had just taken a drink. You wouldn't have even known. So just open your mouth and take the pill you stupid Bitch!" He said as if it was her fault.

That was my final straw. I blasted the closet door wide open and rammed the blonde bastard against the wall with every ounce of power I had.

The guy grunted in pain. Carrie looked surprised. But at the moment, I wanted this guys head on a plate.

The guy then pushed me off.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked furiously.

I was in no mood for his shit.

"The guy who is gonna kick your ass." I say clenching my fist, ready to fight.

At the moment, I didn't care he was bigger, I didn't care that I was a wimp. I was running on Rage, booze, and adrenaline. I was ready for anything.

The blonde looked and laughed.

"I can't believe they let middle schoolers in here. Look kid you are foot too short to be threatening." He mocked.

"At least I don't need to drug a girl for her attention." I say smugly.

The guy charged at me and rammed me into the closet. He used his forearm to keep my body pinned to the closet wall. He started punching me like mad. I endured the blows and grabbed a stapler from a nearby shelf. I used the stapler on his arm, causing him to let go in surprise.

I the used the stapler like a club and hit him in the shin. I quickly left the closet and moved to one of the office chairs. The pissed off blonde came charging at me. I got on the chair and jumped to the desk. Avoiding the charge, causing the blonde to trip over the chair and go head first into the solid wooden shelf. After the impact, the huge shelf fell on top of jerk blonde. The guy was down for the count.

Laney came out of the hiding spot and looked at the collapsed shelf.

"Damn, that has got to hurt. Is he still..." Laney said before hearing a huge groan of pain come from the shelf.

"He'll live." I said as I got off the desk.

Carrie looked at the scene, than back at me.

"He shouldn't though." Carrie said coldly.

I turned to Carrie who was shaken up a bit, but she was fine.

Carrie looked at me a second, and then did something shocking. She slapped me.

"Ow... What the hell?" I say holding my damaged cheek meat. Surprisingly, That hurt more than anything that guy did.

Laney looked shocked by the action but remained quiet.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I watched the next scene unfold as if I was in the audience. It was clear to me that Carrie was indeed drunk. Though Carrie looked genuine, I was curious to see what was going through her head.

"That was what I was about to say to you?! You could have gotten yourself killed you idiot. What if he had a knife or weapon? Did that ever go through your mind you idiot! You stupid idiot!" Carrie said angrily. I thought I saw tears beginning to form. She was mad because she didn't want him to get hurt. I am not sure that Larry could see that.

"Of course I know that. Do you think I was going to twiddle my thumbs while that guy does whatever he wants to you? I would rather have died trying to save you than be safe any day of the f***ing week." Larry yelled back.

There was a huge, awkward silence that hung in the air. Larry then turned red like a tomato after realizing what he had just yelled. Carrie looked taken a back from the statement.

"I could have saved myself... Idiot." Carrie whispered as she blushed from Larry's Comment. I could see that she cared for the red head. It was actually really touching.

Larry smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I know. How about we try to find Kim and Konnie? I'm sure they are worried." Larry said as he offered his hand to her. Carrie took the hand into hers. The two completely forgot I was here, which I personally think is a good thing.

"I'm am not grabbing this because I want to, I'm am doing to that you don't get lost while we find them." Carrie said as she blushed and took the lead out the door, leaving me alone with the crushed teen.

I smiled a bit as they left. Maybe they had something if she could let him in.

I then decided to leave the study to find my friends. As I left, I started to hum one of the songs Candy jams' songs I heard playing from far away. 'You can't tell that I love you.' I hated her fraud image, but that song was still catchy. (Author's Note: for the sake of not butchering the song, I won't make up a whole song just for it.)

"... Don't you see how I act like that? I guess it's true

that you really can't tell that I love you." I mouthed the last line quietly to my self as I closed the door behind me as thoughts of Corey filled my head.

(Candy jams has catchy songs)

* * *

Trina's POV:

While I was disgusted that I had to be a judge at this stupid contest, it had two huge perks to it. The first one was of course, being next to Nick. I can keep those girls off of him. The second was the way it established my coolness. Only the cool people get to judge the contest. I watched as the two fatties drank the spicy shots. The stupid drummer for my brother's band was a bit behind. I hoped that he would lose.

As that was going on, I looked to see Mina coming over here with my drink. I wanted something sweet, I really hate beers, so I have usually a wine cooler or something. Mina was also holding a beer, that was for Nick. I told Mina to bring Him one.

Mina finally reached the table.

"Here you go Trina." Mina said as she handed me the beverage.

I take the can and take a sip.

Mina finally got it right. It was like a pink lemonade flavor. It was totes sweet, like me.

"Here you go nick." Mina said kindly as she handed nick the beer.

"Nick appreciates the beverage. Nick does enjoy ice cold Dos Equis." Nick said thankfully. (Author's Note: Nick usually doesn't drink beer, but when he does, he prefers Dos Equis) His smile beamed. I didn't appreciate Mina getting the smile I deserved.

"I told her to go get it for you." I say taking credit with a smile.

Nick turned and smiled. But it might just be in my head, but the smile doesn't seen as nice as the one Mina got. It must just be in my head.

Anyway the first round ended with The blonde fat girl winning (Author's Note: stop dissing Konnie you pink haired bitch)

Konnie finished her spicy shots first. Kon couldn't handle the seven spice shot.

"And the judges call Konnie the winner of the first round!" Sheen said as he raised Konnie's hand in the air. A mix oh boos and cheers filled the air.

I chugged my wine cooler and called For Mina.

".Get me a couple more of these." I ordered.

"Right away!" Mina said running back inside.

Nick finished off his beer and stood up.

"Nick needs to take care of some business. Nick asks if you could keep notes of what happens." Nick asked me as his eyes glistened.

"Sure... Take your time." I say melting in his gaze.

I kept my eye on the competition. I wouldn't let Nick down.

* * *

Cliffhanger.

Where is Corey?

What will happen in the second event?

Oh the drama!

Please review and tell me what you think

And if you want a continuation.

SKG out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

45 reviews! Goodness, you guys are awesome.

Anyway, I'm back and I'm here to drop a sick update on you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Drunk Corey's POV:

I wandered into a room that was called a study. If I knew Laney, She would be somewhere quiet. As I walked in here, the place looked absolutely decimated!

It looked like a hurricane and an earthquake had a baby and that baby had a temper tantrum.

I heard a huge groan coming from what appeared to be a collapsed book shelf. I pulled the guy out of the rubble. The blonde guy's head had dried blood caked over his hair.

"Dude?! Are you okay?" I asked as I sat him up.

"I got my ass kicked! I am not exactly roses here." The blonde said as he rubbed his head. The guy then took a look at me.

"Wait a sec, aren't you Corey Riffen?" The blonde asked confused.

"Yea... Why?" I answered.

"Why aren't you with Stella?" He asked as he started to try and stand.

"I thought you and her we be doing it all night."

"I wasn't interested?" I say flatly.

The guy looked at me with confusion.

"How could you say no to that piece of ass? Are you gay or something? If you are that's fine... But I mean.."

"No I'm not, I just didn't feel like it. I like this other girl. But enough about me, who were the guys that beat you up?" I said changing the subject.

"Some short red head guy got the jump on me. Little sh*t came out the closet and attacked me. Pushed the Book case on me." He said tightening his fist in anger.

Based on his description, my guess was that he was talking about Larry, from the Newmans.

"The dude totally cock blocked me from getting with this hot blue haired chick with a sassy attitude." He said gloomily.

That girl sorta sounded like Carrie, obviously Larry wouldn't attack this guy unless he was doing something.

"Also I think there was another girl in here. I saw a glance of her red hair before she walked out." He answered as he rubbed his head.

That was definitely Lanes! And if she left the guy like this, there had to be a reason.

"Did you TRY something with the blue haired chick by any chance?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"What... Well I ... No ... Well." The guy hesitated.

I got up.

"I'm guessing you were under there for a reason. I'm putting you back now." I say coldly.

"Wait what!"

(Off screen violence is fun)

After a brief, uneventful fight, I placed him back under the book case and I also broke off the door handle on both sides so no one could open it, I proceeded to close the study door . As I fought him, he confessed to trying to drug Carrie. While the Newmans were our rivals, no one deserved that.

If what the blonde guy said was true, than Laney could be anywhere. But why would she be with the Newmans? My brain was getting cloudy, I was really starting to feel sluggish. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate, I had gotten a text from Kin.

'Come to the pool area! Kon is gonna out drink a Newman.'

Since Laney was last seen with Newmans, Laney might be at the pool area. If she wasn't with the Newmans, Kin probably sent the text to her to. So maybe she would be there to.

It was worth a shot, I quickly moved as fast as my legs could carry me to the pool.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I had gotten Kin's Text and made it to the pool area. I found Kin in the front area, Waiting for me.

"Awesome, you made it! Kon is right now trying to finish that keg before Konnie!" Kin said summing up the event. I looked to see Kon drinking for all it is worth! He is giving everything he has to do it.

"Come on Kon, you got this!" I yelled giving Kon my full support.

Kon gave me a thumbs up as he kept drinking. The guy was on a mission.

Kin looked up at his brother and smiled.

"I wish I could drink like that." Kin aid flatly.

I patted the guy on the back,

"It's alright, drinking isn't always that great anyway." I say trying to cheer him up.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes get covered by someone's hands.

"Guess who?" The familiar voice said flirtatiously.

I felt my face blush brightly. I knew it was Corey, and he was drunk.

"You miss me?" Corey said with a smile. I felt a slight blush catch up to me.

Kin then turned around to see Corey.

"Hey man, where were you?" Kin asked worriedly.

Corey smiled and handed Kin a beer.

"Just getting a drink. So how is Kon doing?" Corey said looking at the stage.

We all turned just in time to see Kon take the keg and crush it over his head like a soda can. The guy was a beast.

Sheen quickly took the stage and went to raise Kon's Arm.

"The winner of the Keg Crusher! My broham, Kon!" Sheen announced as the crowed cheered and booed for Kon.

Corey picked me up out of joy as we cheered for Kon.

After the cheers calmed down, he put me down, but kept an arm around me. It was nice, if he was sober, I would be ecstatic.

Konnie threw her almost empty keg away in frustration.

"Looks like we have ourselves a tie! Looks like it is time for the final event! The Beer Brawl!" Sheen exclaimed causing the crowd to cheer in a frenzy.

Sheen clapped his hands and suddenly a mysterious shroud appeared behind him, when the curtain was removed, a small open bridge over what appeared to be a large pull of beer. (How did he even get this set up?!)

Sheen smiled as Kon and Konnie climbed up and were on the bridge. Two guys went to the two drummers and handed them a padded staffs.

"First one to get knocked into the pool of stale beer wins! Let the battle begin!"

We all watched as the two charged at each other, and we cheered for Kon.

I will admit that my mind wandered for a second when Corey pulled me closer to him. I turned to him, and he looked at me and smiled. I was going to have to decide what I am going to do about Drunk Corey soon. I might end up giving into his sweet glances and enjoy the flirty Corey. But would that be a bad thing?

* * *

Trina's POV:

My God this was so boring!

Like I care what two drunk idiots are doing right now. I sighed as I sat at the table. Now that I think about it, Nick has left to take care of some business like forever ago! (Author's Note: Trina doesn't think Nick uses the bathroom.)

He should be here by now. Nick said he would be back. All of this, no Nick time is making me thirsty! Speaking of which, wasn't Mina suppose to bring me my drink!?

I furiously texted her for her to get here with my drink, after a minute, no reply. This was totes weird, Mina always answers or texts me back in 30 seconds. I am actually a bit... It is a weird feeling, I don't really know how to like describe this feeling.

Whatever, I will just ignore it. But I am still thirsty. I look around the table and see that Party Danimal had several cans of some drink.

I was so thirsty, I snagged a can and opened it, Party Danimal was to into the contest to notice. I opened the can and took a sip. It was pretty good, it was a bit bitter but still good. After a can, I felt much lighter,I had completely forgotten why I was mad at my BFF and went back to watching the contest.(author's Note: this girl is insanely drunk right now! Party Daniel was probably drinking some heavy liquor) They looked so spirited as they traded blows with the staff. I was happy to watch them compete.

I now feel a little bad that Nick and Mina are both missing this great event, even my little brother is here holding his cute red headed girlfriend as they both cheered for their muscular friend. (Author's Note: I mean seriously drunk! She drank the mean out of herself!) I really do hope they don't miss the finale!

(Where are they transition)

* * *

Mina's POV:

I am the absolute worst BFF ever. I am kissing Nick Malory! I shouldn't be doing this, no matter how amazing it is. This is the number one rule in the BFF guide book. But I couldn't resist.

I was getting the drinks that Trina asked for, and Nick appeared right behind me. He said that he thought that I was cute. I tried to dismiss him. I seriously did try, but I did like him. I always justified not acting on my feelings because I thought that there was not a single reason why he would be interested in me. Why was I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this! But yet here I am in a secluded part of the mansion Kissing Nick Malory!

My brain was yelling no, but my heart was screaming yes! Was it wrong to do this?

I felt my phone vibrate. I stopped the kiss to look at my phone. It was Trina.

"I have to go! Trina is waiting and I..."

I say before being shushed by Nick.

Nick smiled and said. "Nick thinks that Trina can wait a few minutes."

I felt my heart beat as loud as a drum. My heart was telling me, that Nick was right. And maybe it was the heat of the moment, but I decided that he was right.

* * *

Well, that was drama inducing!

What will happen now?

Who will win the beer brawl?

Will Trina find out about Mina kissing Nick?

What will happen between drunk Corey and Laney?

Find out by staying tuned.

Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and if you want a continuation of the chapter!

Thanks for coming out everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

I can't believe how chill you guys are!

Over 50 reviews? And that is not including this chapter!

Give yourself a hand. I love you guys

And just because I am feeling the love! Have an update.

* * *

Kon's POV:

The duel was on!

My friends were cheering me on, the crowd was pumped, I was a bit drunk, and Trina was transfixed on the match! I was going to win!

I had a few good hits, but Konnie was skilled. We traded staff blows equally. It was truly a battle of wills.

"Your pretty good! For a grojbandian." Konnie said as she attempted a strong swipe.

I parried the blow and smiled.

"Your not bad either, for a Newman! But you aren't going to win!" I said as I moved backward, I was going to ram her with every ounce of power I had. I took a deep breathe, then I charged.

* * *

Kin's POV:

My bro had charged at Konnie as hard. Konnie wasn't prepared for his strong attack. It knocked her clean off the bridge. Kon had won.

The crowd was in a frenzy chanting!

"Kon! Kon!"

Kon looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. I had never seen him look so happy.

Sheen helped Kon off the stage, and Kim had helped her sister, Konnie get out of the stale beer.

"Here is your champion folks!" Shen exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

"Let's see what our judges have to say on that action."

The attention turned to the judges table. Party Danimal was first to speak.

"That was totally worth 20 awesomes dude. I would party with you anyway of the week, my Booze chugging compadre!" Party Danimal said as the crowd cheered in agreement. The light than went to nick's chair, which was empty. But Nick got back just in time. He looked pretty happy.

"Nick didn't see the final bout take place, but Nick will assume that it was pretty cool." Nick answered honestly. Not a single person questioned why he was late. On a side note I saw Mina appear roughly around the same time as Nick did, probably just a coincidence though.

Then the spotlight went to Trina. Knowing her, it would be a total insult. You can imagine the crowd's (and my) surprise at what happened next.

"I just have to say, congratulations! You like totes deserve to win. (Giggle)." Trina said sweetly.

I would bet my left kidney that Trina is drunk. But the crowd still went with it.

Sheen than motioned to the rigged water slide.

"It's all yours buddy! Have fun."

Kon jumped for joy, and ran for the slide.

"That's all folks, go and enjoy the party." Sheen said as the crowd dispersed.

Kon looked down from the top of the slide.

"Do you guys want in?" Kon asked happily.

"I am so in! What about you guys?" I exclaim as I waited for Corey and Laney's answer.

"You guys can go ahead. The slide seems kinda messy to me." Laney answered in her normal tone. To be honest, I expected that. Laney never wants to do anything weird fun.

" You and Kon have fun, I think I will chill down here." Corey answered flatly.

"I... Okay. Join us if you change your mind." I say as I run up to my brother.

I was honestly surprised that Corey wasn't interested. This was his usual kind of fun. Now that I think about it, Corey has been acting weird since he met up with us. He is all touchy with Laney (more than normal), he turned down an activity that he would normally be all for, and he was focusing more on Laney then anything else.

Suddenly my mind hit a realization, he was just like that when he was drunk last Saturday. I might be over thinking it. I should just call it a coincidence, right now there was a delicious snack slide to enjoy.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Corey watched as Kin ran to meet his brother. After Kin was out of sight, his attention turned to me.

"Hey Core..." I say a bit more shy than intended.

"Yea?" He said with a drunken flirty grin.

"Why... Why didn't you go with Kin and Kon down the water slide? That is something you are normally all for." I say gaining my composure.

Corey still kept his smile, he suddenly pulled me close, he mouth was centimeters from my ear.

"Why go all the way up there, when I have the sweetest thing right next to me?" He whispered sweetly. I felt my heart screaming 'Oh My Gosh' repeatedly. I backed off in hopes my face would stop burning.

I had to set him straight, this was getting dangerous.

"Corey, you are clearly drunk. You don't mean anything that you are saying! You are just a flirty drunk that sees every girl as pretty through your beer goggles! I am not pretty, I am not sweet, If you were sober you would know that! Bro! " I said frustrated, I felt tears starting to form.

Fortunately most of the people had went back inside, so no one was paying attention. I was going to go back inside. I guess I was a bit drunk myself, I am usually not so emotional. Suddenly Corey grabbed my shoulder and turned me around gently.

Corey's smile faded a bit.

"Lanes... Why on earth would you think that? You are beautiful." Corey looked genuinely sad. I felt terrible for what I said, I was about to apologize.

But Suddenly a blonde girl started to storm over to where Corey and I were.

Once she reached us, she looked at Corey angrily.

"There you are! You just left me on the 4th floor by myself!" She yelled at Corey angrily.

That was proof enough for me. Corey could whisper all the sweet lies he wanted. I didn't care! I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I quickly wiped it.

I started to take off, Corey chased after me. The blonde right behind him yelling.

"Lanes wait! It isn't what you think!" He called just as I was about to go inside. I stopped.

Corey looked a bit relieved that I stopped, but I was ready to let him have it.

But the blonde beat me to it.

"Wait a second, you left me upstairs so you could go find this bitch? You really have bad taste!" She yelled clearly infuriated.

I was ready to break this bimbo. But Corey stopped me.

"Go away Stella." Corey said looking at the blonde with nothing but contempt.

"I am not interested, I was never interested! You said you wanted to talk, That's not the type of talking I wanted to do. So get away from me and never bother me again."

If this was anyone else was saying this, I would have called bull crap. But Corey was pretty dense and oblivious, but above all, he was always straight with people.

"But... I... You... Well screw you! You two suit each other! His you can turn down this (motions to her body) for that ugly c*** is beyond me!" Stella yelled furiously. She slapped Corey and took off crying.

It actually made me really happy that he did that. But how could he do that? I mean she was a bitch but... She was way prettier than I was. (Author's note: years of being called Bro, fella, or guy, doesn't help a girl's self esteem.)

Corey then turned to me,

"Do you believe me now?" Corey said with his eyes pleading.

"She was right you know..." I say gloomily. (Author's note: Laney may be a sad drunk.)

Corey looked at me concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"I appreciate the compliments Core, but I am not pretty, if I was, I wouldn't be called dude or guy, Would I? I am not sweet at all, when I get mad, people get scared! You of all people should know this!" I say as I felt tears drop from my eyes.

Corey then looked at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"You are wrong Lanes, you are the sweetest and most beautiful girl I know. What happened to the girl who could get bitten by a demon rat that can light itself on fire, and still sigh over how cute it is? What happened to The girl that would make a card that tells her band how much she cares about them through a recordable card? Or the girl who could pull off a dress to enter a pageant in order to help her band despite hating the whole concept of pageants? What about the girl who helped make the town give all their money to charity all for a puppy with the sniffles. You are incredible Lanes, you just need to see it." Corey said as he held me tightly.

It felt like my heart exploded from joy. He remembered all of that stuff, It was almost like a dream.

He released the hug and looked at me with his kind blue eyes.

"Don't ever think any less of yourself,Okay?" Corey said with a goofy smile.

At that moment, i realized that even though Corey is drunk. He is still Corey. Even if I would regret it later, I kissed him.

I kissed him with every fiber of my being. I knew that we were both drunk, and that made this moment justifiable in my drunk mind. He wouldn't remember anything about tonight, and I would have a memory.

What could be wrong with that?

* * *

Cliffhanger!

What will happen next?

What could be wrong with that?

What about the others?

Oh the drama I have in store for them!

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if you want a continuation of the chapter.

Thanks for coming out everyone,

SKG out!


	9. Chapter 9

What is up my fellow Grojfans!

I just want to drop a fresh update on you guys for being so awesome!

So please enjoy!

* * *

Kon's POV:

The slide of delicious melted chocolate goodness was even better than I dreamed! The delicious chocolate mixed perfectly with the copious amounts of booze in my system! I could feel that I was starting to feel a bit drunk, but I'm sure I will be fine. I quickly undressed to my boxers and jumped down the slide, eating as much chocolate as my stomach could hold!

As I reached the bottom I landed straight into the pool. The pool helped clean the chocolate off of most of my body! Good thing I took my shirt and pants off to enjoy the slide. I didn't want them soaked in chocolate ( I don't want to end up eating my clothes again). As I climbed out of the pool, I saw Corey's sister coming towards me. I felt my pulse quicken.

I was standing in my wet boxers staring at The pink haired 18 teen year old who stopped in front of me.

Suddenly she hands me a towel.

"Use this to dry you off. While it is pretty warm for an autumn night, you catch a cold. So please be safe, your brother as well." Trina said very sweetly. She then did something that made me think I was delusional, she got on her tippy toes and gave me a peck on my forehead before leaving to go to her best friend. I felt my heart jump up into my throat. My face felt as if I was in a sauna that was on fire, located in a volcano, on the sun.

I had a bit of a crush on Trina, even when she was mean to me and the band, I didn't think much of it. But this nice Trina, I think I might be in love.

"Kon? Earth to Kon!" I heard my brother say suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh Hey bro." I say as I start quickly using the towel to dry myself off.

Kin was staring at me with a suspicious glance.

"Hey Kon, where did you get that towel?" He asked curiously.

"Oh um well..." I mumble as I try to think of something. I didn't want to say Trina's name for fear that my mouth would betray me. Suddenly my eyes turned to the pool to see a floating pair of briefs in the pool.

"Hey bro... Your undies are in the pool." I say quickly pointing out the article of clothing.

Kin looked down and noticed I was correct. He quickly jumped back into the pool to get his briefs. It seemed my brother had the same idea I had, but it also appears that briefs don't make good bathing suits.

Out of nowhere, I hear a girl giggle.

It was Kim and her sister watching Kin in the pool. Hopefully they don't have a camera.

I decide to run interception.

"How are you ladies doing?" I say trying to save my brother from embarrassment, well more embarrassment anyway..

Konnie smiled as she gave me a fist bump.

"Good match Kon, but I will win next time." Konnie said with a playful smirk.

Kim still seemed to busy staring at my bro. I could tell that she was drunk by how red her cheeks were and her stare reminded me of how I stare at spray cheese. A look of bliss.

It seemed that Konnie caught on to her sisters stare and quickly grabbed her.

"It was fun talking, but we must be going so we can find our friends. Good bye." Konnie said before leaving the scene carrying her twin.

I went back to my brother who was finally covered and was soaking wet.

I quickly pass him the towel which he happily accepts.

"Man, I hope that nobody saw that." Kin said as he sighed embarrassed by his previous actions.

I pat my brother on the back.

"Dont worry about that, I'm sure it will just be a sober memory tomarrow."

Kin laughed a bit.

"True enough. Come on, let's get our clothes and than go see where our friends are." Kin said as he took my towel to dry off.

The two of us ran to the water slide to get our clothes and find the others.

(Change of view transition)

* * *

Drunk Corey's POV:

It was simple, it was sweet.

Laney and I went to a secluded part of the mansion. I found that room that Stella showed me earlier. While I didn't like what she was trying to do. The spot was still pretty sick. I plopped myself on the couch and Laney sat by me.

"This is a pretty cool view." Laney said with a smile.

I felt my heart beat like a drum as I stared at her. The way the moonlight hit her from the window made her look so... I think the word is Enchanting. Yeah, enchanting.

I smile and move closer to Laney.

I start off slow. A light peck on the lips. Then another peck. It quickly evolved into a full out make out session. I felt absolute bliss from the moment. The touch of her skin on mine made me feel like I was engulfed in flames. And I absolutely loved the feeling.

I kept going, she was just as into it as I was. I felt incredibly selfish, wanting her more and more with each second passing. The desire I had that was just a simple candle light was now a raging inferno. I was ready for it all. Until I heard a voice in my head yell.

'Stop!'

All of my actions just ceased in that moment. I was suddenly able to take notice of what was happening. I looked at Laney, she was in rose red undergarments. I noticed that I was half naked and I suddenly jumped off at the realization of what I was about to do.

Laney looked at me with worry.

"Core? Is something wrong?" Laney asked concerned

I felt like my entire being was at war with itself!

One part of me wanted me to keep going, to take what I wanted and give into the bliss.

But another part of me, was screaming on how wrong this was! Doing this when we were both not in the right state of mind.

It hit me hard that in reality, that I was drunk and taking advantage of Lanes. The strain of the realization (or the copious amounts of alcohol, I couldn't really tell you) made everything fade to black.

"Corey!" I heard Laney yell before hearing a thunk and everything growing dark.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Oh s***!

Corey just passed out on the floor.

I quickly pick up the unconscious teen and lay him on the couch. I checked his pulse. Thankfully his heart is still beating and his breathing is normal.

I reach for my pocket to get my phone, I was at the realization that wasn't wearing my jeans. I looked down to see that I was only in my red bra and panties! I quickly search for my clothes and find my phone.

I quickly called Kin.

"Hello?" Kin answered after the second ring.

"Kin. It's Laney! Corey passed out! We are on the fourth floor, third door on in the right wing. Hurry." I exclaim quickly.

"Got it, we are on our way." Kin said before hanging up.

I use the time to throw my clothes back on. After a minute. Kon and Kin burst through the open door just as I finished fixing myself and cleaning all of the lipstick smudges off of Corey. (There were a lot of them on his neck).

"We are here! Where is Corey?" Kin exclaimed as Kon hurried to the couch.

"He is over here. And he is ... Not wearing pants." Kon said as he looked at Corey with confusion.

Kin hurried over to where his brother was and examined Corey.

"Well his vitals are normal. I don't think he needs his stomach pumped. He should wake up pretty soon." Kin said as he sighed with relief.

I was happy he was okay.

"That's good." I say as the worry left my mind.

"But the new question is... Why is he almost naked?" Kin said with a curious look in his eyes as he stared at me.

I felt my face burn.

"Well... That's... You see..." I mumbled as I tried to think of an excuse.

Kon suddenly smiled.

"I think I know exactly what was happening up here." Kon said with his eye brow raised.

"You do?" Kin and I said at the same time.

"Duh, you two were having a game of clothing tag! And Corey was losing." Kon answered with a completely straight face.

Kin suddenly sighed.

"I can't believe you two would play without us! We have a whole rule set for the game! Did you even know about the shirt side clause?!"

I have never been so relieved and so insulted at the obliviousness of the twins at this moment.

"Um.., yeah, but don't tell Corey. You know how Corey gets when he loses." I say going along with the reason.

"No problem, just don't play without us next time." Kon said strictly.

"Yeah, and make sure you know the rules. It will stop you from getting all those bruises on your neck." Kin answered sincerely.

I felt my face flush on the comment.

I made a mental note to take a look at them later.

"Yeah... So could you, dress him and carry him out?" I asked as I hid my embarrassment.

(Clothing tag is a fun game)

We carried the unconscious Corey to Pinktastic and quickly notified Trina. I didn't think she would care that her brother was knocked out, but I'm sure she would hate that he was in her car unconscious.

But believe it or not, she arrived with Mina and looked genuinely concerned for her brother. I am 100% she is really drunk.

That shocking fact aside, Mina drove us home since she was the only one still sober enough and old enough to do so.

The rest of the night was a blur as I made my way to my bed after being dropped off.

I just remember getting into my bed and letting the events of last night replay in my head. Knowing I would be the only one who actually knows what happened last night. I truly understood how much it hurts that he won't remember anything about tonight. All I have is memories of bliss and agony.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I knew that I was dreaming at this moment.

I was floating in a room that was pure white with only a person in a black cloak floating in front of me.

I had no idea what was going on, but I had a feeling I was going to find out.

* * *

Cliffhangers!

The party may have ended, but the drama was just beginning.

What does this floating figure in Corey's dream represent?

What will happen next?

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and if you want a continuation of the story.

SKG out!


	10. Chapter 10

How's it hanging people!

SKG is here!

And I'm ready to drop my update for you all to enjoy.

so sit back and i encourage you to share this.

* * *

Corey's POV:

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious cloaked figure.

The person clapped his hands and summoned a leather office chair for each of us. I decided to take a seat as the stranger did the same.

"The question is not who I am, it is who you are." The mysterious figure said as if he was a wise sage. The voice of the stranger sounded young though, very familiar. I was a bit nervous, but I was more confused than anything.

"No it isn't, the question is who are you. So who are you!?" I said with slight frustration.

The cloaked man sighed.

He quickly removed his cloak to reveal that he looked just like me!

"Wait... You're me!" I answered surprised.

"Who were you expecting? The Easter bunny?" The other me said with sarcasm.

"What am I even doing in this room, let alone talking to myself? My dreams are usually a lot more rocking than this!" I complained as the other Corey face palmed.

"I have something important that you will probably want." The other me says with a strict tone.

While I didn't want to acknowledge this creepy me, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Alright, what is this thing that is so important?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly the other me was starting to fade.

"Crap, it seems that your subconscious is trying to suppress me. I can't give it all to you but here is a memory you might want to have." The other me than pulled out a guitar and strummed a chord extremely loud, and the guitar shot a picture that slapped me across the face.

I looked up after quickly recovering from the photo slap. My other me was gone.

I decide to take a look at the picture. My mind had covered the picture in a huge blur censor in order to prevent me from seeing the photo. What is this thing that my mind is doing so hard to suppress?!

Suddenly the room around me disappeared and I started to fall, after I fell for a few seconds. I snap myself awake.

(Dreams can be really weird)

I woke up with my head pounding like a drum. I manage to sit up in my bed and groan. I feel like I got into fight with Kon over the last cheese doodle.

I tried remembering what happened last night. My head was all jumbled up and my last memory was going to get a drink, I bet it was awesome though. That I know for certain.

I managed to get out of my pajamas and throw on my trademark orange hat. I decided to grab my phone and see what was up.

I saw a text message from Kin. I opened the message to see a list of rules for a game called clothing tag.

I shake my head and laugh, that crazy kin. Probably got wasted and texted me this list. I decided that it was worth glancing at.

I scrolled down the list and laughed at some of the rules. I eventually got to the panties/undies clause. My mind suddenly flashed to that weird dream I had, the blurred picture had become clear.

I felt my face burn at the realization of what the picture was of. It was a picture of Lanes. A picture of lanes in Red undergarments. Why would my mind think this up? Granted she looked incredible, but... Wait what am I thinking.

My mind flashed to the other me's words.

"I can't give it all to you but her is a memory you might want."

He said a memory... A memory! That means that I saw Lanes like this...

Why was she like this in my memory? She was drunk in the memory, I don't know how I know that, but I just do.

Why couldn't the other me give some damn context!? Was this memory of me walking in on her? Was she with some guy?

That last thought made me want to punch a hole in my wall. Of course it made me mad, last time I was drunk, some guy tried to make a move on Laney. It wouldn't be far off to assume that some other guy tried it! I would have to talk to Laney about this. Maybe she could shed some light on this mental image.

I suddenly took notice that I was, well still in my underwear. I also took notice that the memory also left something that I need to take care of before I left.

(Implications are a blast)

* * *

Laney's POV:

It was around 10:30 when I made it to our garage hang out. I was praying that nothing weird would happen and I can just put what happened behind me.

I opened the garage to see that I was actually early. I was the only one in the garage. Normally Kin and Kon have me beat. I decided to just plop down on the couch and wait for the others.

I sighed as I laid on the couch and stared at the garage ceiling. A lot of people would say that this place was just a garage, but personally this is my favorite place to be. It was a place that could be quiet or loud whenever you wanted it to be. I can remember all of the crazy adventures we had here.

Suddenly I heard a door open.

It was Corey.

I don't know why, but I hid my self behind the coach.

I guess my heart still isn't over what happened. I mean, last night was... Intense to say the least. I hid behind the coach as Corey went for his guitar. Through the corner of my eye, I saw him pull out a notebook. I guess his drunk self wrote a song.

Corey went to the stage, I quickly moved behind the couch to avoid being caught.

Corey started fiddling with his guitar as he looked at the notebook. He then started to play and sing.

(Author's note: another attempt at an original song. Please tell me what you guys think. Also any similarities to other songs is unintentional.)

_I can feel, your touch on my skin_

_What we did was such a perfect sin_

_How my hands caressed your face_

_The smile you had, was tender grace_

_Chorus:_

_How could something so right be so wrong_

_How could something make me feel so strong _

_Why was my head in such disarray _

_Why can't my shyness go away_

_The moon was our only light_

_The glow it gave felt so bright_

_You were there clad in crimson red_

_Your charming stares stopped me dead_

_My heart was beating like a drum _

_My brain was blank, leaving me dumb_

_Why could I not just say it_

_This would eat me bit by bit_

_Why was this feeling so confusing_

_Leaving my soul to end up choosing_

_Should I say no_

_Of should I go_

_My mind was racing, _

_But I felt so slow_

_Chorus:_

_How could something so right be so wrong_

_How could something make me feel so strong _

_Why was my head in such disarray _

_Why can't my shyness go away_

_So I jump up and start to rise_

_I could see confusion in your eyes_

_My heart was split right in two_

_One for me, and the other for you_

_Chorus (2x):_

_How could something so right be so wrong_

_How could something make me feel so strong _

_Why was my head in such disarray _

_Why can't my shyness go away_

_(Guitar slows down)_

_Right now I don't know what to say_

_If I had gone, done things my way_

_Would you hate me_

_would you love me_

(Ends song)

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Whether he knows it or not, that song, was about me last night.

I felt a hurricane of emotions. First was anger, 'why couldn't he remember!' The second was sorrow, 'what would he say if he knew what his drunk self wrote?' The third was joy, 'I can't believe he wrote the song about me.' The final and strongest emotion was... Embarrassment. The 'clad in red' was about my underwear. I tried to move but I accidentally made the couch creak.

I heard Corey walk off the stage.

"Alright who is here? I know I heard something, show yourself?" Corey said slightly peeved.

I moved slowly up and smiled nervously.

"Hey... Core."

Corey's anger ceased.

"Oh, hey Lanes. I thought you were a robber or something." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from me. I found it weird that he wasn't looking at me while he was speaking, he is usually good at that. Wait... Did he.., did he know?

I have to know, but I have to do this delicately.

"Hey Core? Do you... Do you remember anything about last night?" I asked slightly nervous.

I watched as he mulled over the question. His face suddenly went red, like as red as my hair.

Corey grabbed my shoulders.

"No Why?Did some ass**** try to do anything to you again? Cause I swear if I find him I'll..." Corey asked genuinely concerned.

I guess he doesn't remember. I felt my soul feel the odd feeling of relief and disappointment at the same time once again.

"No Core, no one took advantage of me." I say flatly.

Corey sighed with relief. He seemed to not be so wound up.

"Why do you ask?" I added with not much thought into the question.

Corey suddenly looked away.

"No reason..." He muttered.

Honestly, I can never figure out how this boy's brain works.

"Okay... Where are kin and Kon?" I asked as to change the subject.

Corey seemed to go back to his normal self.

"Kin texted me saying that Kon had a stomache ache after the massive amounts of booze and chocolate, while he is nursing a nasty hangover. So they are at home, and will keep us posted when they feel better." Corey said as he looked at Kin's text message.

"So it is just you and me than." I say with a bit of a smile.

"Yup." Corey said leaning back.

"Any ideas on what to do?" I ask, realizing that this might be the perfect opportunity for a real date with Corey, whether he acknowledges it as one will be debatable.

"We can go to belchies! I am really craving French fries right now." Corey said as he rubbed his stomach.

I laugh a bit and grab his hand.

"If we hurry, we can get there before lunch." I say pulling him up.

Corey smiled at that remark. Corey always loves fast food brunch.

The two of us head out of the garage and run towards belchies.

* * *

Cliffhangers!

I know that was a lot of stuff to take in, but you will appreciate it.

What drama bombs shall I throw at the unsuspecting duo?

Will Corey piece together the meaning of the memory?

Will I ever stop asking questions?

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you want a continuation of the story

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

What is up grojband?

It is I,

SKG and proud corney shipper from the moment I saw them.

I want to thank you all for your support and reviews. I must say, over 80 reviews is awesome!

I would love for this to reach 100, but hey, that's just me.

Anyway, let's get this update happening. And be warned of the amounts of awkwardness about to occur. I am totes serious, you are going to be like, damn that is awkward

* * *

Kin's POV:

Okay, I admit it, Kon isn't sick with a stomach virus. He is sick with something 100x worse. He is love sick.

"You can't be in love with Trina! Don't you remember how mean she is? Can't you remember the times where she has tried to kill us!? Because I sure do! I also know that you have Scars from some of those attempted murder." I ranted loudly. The yelling was not good for me, since my hangover was kicking my ass. But this was important, my twin brother is in love with a twisted psychopath.

"You didn't see her the way I saw her. She was kind, and sweet. She gave me a kiss on my forehead." Kon said with a smile, like he was cozy in a blanket.

I sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose. There was no point trying to explain what was wrong with his crush. He was blind by the most mysterious and powerful force in existence, love.

"You do realize that she was drunk. Like insanely drunk, right? The booze was making her act this way. The real Trina only has eyes for Nick Mallory." I say much calmer than before.

"I know that, but... I don't know. I just kind of thought that maybe... Deep inside that Mean girl... There would be some good." Kon sighed.

"We have been inside her dude, All there was down there is a black heart that is close to a black hole." I answered as I reminisced about that science fair where we proved, as Corey said 'Rock can cure what ails ya.'

Kon laughed a bit.

"You know, out of context... That sounds kind of weird."

"What do you mean, all I am saying that at one time, we were both inside of Corey's sister at the same ti... Oh." As soon as I realized what my brother was implying I started cracking up.

"Your right that does sound wrong."

"Also, remember that time when we went inside Trina's mind. There was good in her." Kon said now done laughing at our word phrasing.

I suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second, that's it!" I say shooting upwards.

Kon looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember how I was obsessed with trying to figure out how to cure hangover's?" I said, as I ignored my headache, which was getting worse now that my mind was racing.

"Yeah... So?" Kon said staring at me as he waited for me to explain my reasoning.

"So.., I read a lot about alcohol, it's effects both physiological and psychological on the human body. According to most psychologists, When a user is intoxicated, they are far more likely to reveal a different personality, or self. It is possible that Katrina appeared when Trina became a drunk!" I hypothesized.

Kon took a moment to consider my thought then shrugs.

"Makes sense to me."

I sigh a bit, while My brother might be in love with Trina, it's the good Trina at least, if I could call it that.

I then sit myself down on my bed and hold my head. My headache was making it feel like my head was about to explode everywhere.

My brother got up from his bed and went over to me.

"You alright? Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" My brother asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks bro." I say with a smile. Kon then leaves the room in order to get some aspirin for my head.

I tried to distract myself from the pain. I decide to reflect on my drunk theory.

Now that I really think about it, Trina isn't the only Person to act differently when drunk.

Corey is a prime example of this theory.

When Corey drinks, Corey is... I guess more serious. Based on the times I have seen drunk Corey, he has turned down a pure melted chocolate water slide. The sober Corey would have sprinted to the top of there before Kon got there. This Corey was also playing clothing tag, with Laney.

Which now that I think about is insanely odd for 3 reasons:

1st, how would those two even know about a game, Kon and I made when we were 8?

2nd, this game should not be played over age 9 , then it gets kind of weird and awkward.

3rd, Why would Corey play this game with Laney?

But then again, they were pretty drunk, so maybe I am just over thinking this. It is a strong possibility that I am digging too deep into nothing.

But there is also a slight probability that I might be on to something.

Kon ran back in with some aspirins and a glass of water. I took them both quickly.

"Feeling better?" Kon asked concerned.

"Kon? I think that things are going to get insanely complicated pretty soon." I say leaving my brother scratching his head as I mulled over something that may or may not be very important.

(More Important than you think)

* * *

Corey's POV:

To put the situation into perspective, I felt insanely awkward.

Everytime I looked at Lanes, that memory would keep flaring up.

After we ordered our food, we went outside and sat down at one of the outside tables. I was just silently munching on my fries. I couldn't look at her.

Suddenly, I saw a hand snatch one of my delicious fries.

Laney had taken it and taunted me as she took it.

"Give me my fry back." I demanded playfully.

Laney giggled, She looked really cute as she did it. I almost forgot about the fry.

"I don't think so, you see..." Laney said before putting the fry into her mouth.

"It is being consumed." Laney said as she chewed and swallowed my fry.

We were the only two at the outside tables, and the few people that were at the belchies were inside minding their own business.

I knew I had to avenge my fallen fry.

I snagged her soda.

"Hey." She called out in a mix of surprised and annoyed.

"You stole my fry, I steal a sip." I say as I take a large gulp from her coke.

Laney snatched it back, but looked away shyly.

I guess the awkward was back. I guess I am going to have to confront the hippo in the room eventually.

"What happened last night while I was drunk?" I asked flatly, causing the red head to look at me.

"Well... I don't know all the things you were up to, what was the last thing you remember?" Laney asked as she shyly to a sip of her soda. She looked like she was turning red as she took a sip, which was weird considering I had taken a sip earlier and the soda was fine.

I felt my mind flash for a moment. I remember going for a drink after we performed... Than nothing." I lied, but the only other memory was of... Laney.

Laney looked like she was sad for a second, but that could just be in my head.

"I met up with you, when Kon was on stage and competing against Konnie in a keg stand. You looked a bit beat up, but nothing to severe. So I was guessing you got into some kind of fight. After Kon finished the contest, him and Kim went to enjoy the chocolate water slide or something. That is when... My memory gets fuzzy." Laney said as she looked down nervously.

I could tell that Laney wasn't telling me everything. I have known lanes for years, sure I am not the most observant person in peaceville. But I can at least know that there was something wrong with my friend.

Laney's POV:

Corey was giving me the 'I'm not buying this crap look.' I didn't really put much effort into lying. Maybe part of me wanted to tell Corey what happened.

"Are you sure Lanes? Is there anything else you aren't telling me? Because I can take it, I'm a big boy."

Corey said trying to lighten his serious question.

I guess I can throw him a snippet of something that happened. But I definitely shouldn't tell him about when before he passed out.

"Well... You did tell off this one blonde bitch, that was following you. I don't know all of the details about why, but she did try to get with you or something. Then a little bit after that you passed out." I answer partially honest.

It seemed that Corey was a bit more satisfied with that, Which was a relief for the most part. But a part of me wanted to yell on the top of my lungs about what happened, but I'm afraid of what he will say. I am pretty sure that it would make things even more awkward.

I finally see him start to relax a bit. I start to think that maybe this awkwardness will finally pass from the air until Corey blurts out something I didn't expect.

"Do the words 'Red panties' mean anything to you?" Corey blurted almost at random.

Only one word could describe my mental state at the moment he finished speaking.

'S**t!'

* * *

Corey's POV:

Why in Rocklympus did I say that?! What on earth possessed me to blurt out something like that?

Honestly, I have said some pretty stupid crap in my day, but this one takes the cake and took a dump on said cake. I couldn't think of a way to bring up the memory without sounding like a lewd idiot, could I?

"I'm sorry... What did you say?" Laney said staring at me, clearly red from embarrassment.

"Oh.., nothing.. Forget about it. It was something... Forget it." I mumble as I feel my face turn red. I start stuffing my face in order to stop talking.

Honestly, I do not think things could be any worse.

Suddenly in the corner if my eye, I saw a blonde walking towards my table, and she didn't look happy. If my luck is anything to go by, this is probably the blonde I told off yesterday that Laney mentioned.

When I think things can't get any worse, the rock gods love to prove me wrong.

The blonde strutted to our table and stared Laney down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the red haired tramp." The blonde said as she glared at Lanes.

Laney sighed.

"You must really enjoy make ing a fool of yourself." Laney said in her usual tone as she took a sip from her soda.

The blonde looked ready to try to start something. The blonde turned to me with a half smile.

"I know you were a insanely drunk last night that you didn't see it, but I am way better Than this red haired bitch." The blonde said coldly.

Laney looked at the girl with seething anger. To be honest though, I think I felt even more pissed off then She did.

I stood up, causing the blonde to jump in surprise.

"Look, my head is still fuzzy on what happened at the party. But I do know three things for certain. 1st, you are a bitch. 2nd, I think that my drunk me had a pretty good understanding that you aren't worth my or anyone else's time. 3rd and most important, Lanes is not only hotter than you, she is smarter, funnier and a much better person than you will ever be. So stop acting like your hot stuff when you are lukewarm sour milk at best." I ranted furiously.

The girl looked at me with shock.

"I... You... F*** you, douche!" She yelled at me angrily.

"Ohh, scathing." Laney said with her trademark sarcasm.

The blonde than ran off even angrier than before.

Lanes got up from her seat and gave me a hug.

I felt myself blush a bit at the sudden contact.

"What's this for?" I asked in surprise.

"This is for sticking up for me. Even though you didn't have to." Laney said before releasing the hug.

"I was happy to do do it, She was a total Trina." I say with a smile.

Laney laughed at my phrasing. I remember during study hall, Laney and I were trying to think of the worst thing to call a someone. We came up with Trina at the top of the list of course so it was natural.

"All though I don't know why you lied at the last one." Laney said after her laughter finished, her face now in a bit of a frown.

I looked at Laney with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly Miss congeniality, I am not that pretty. Most people say I look like a guy. Hell, the twins didn't even know I was a girl until we were 10 and they saw me walk into the girls restroom." Laney said with a hallow laugh.

"Lanes... But I ..."

"Let's.. Let's just go see if the twins are doing okay." Laney said quickly changing the subject.

Laney quickly started walking to the twin's house.

"...Wasn't lying in the slightest." I said quietly enough that she didn't hear.

Why couldn't I just blurt that out like I always do? Why couldn't I just say it? I felt my pulse quicken as I thought this.

I quickly followed behind the red head. Realizing that this was the first time in my life, I kept an opinion to myself.

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Cliffhangers

What the hell is wrong with Corey?

What is wrong with Kon?

Will the awkward become even more awkward?

Please review and tell me what you guys though of this chapter and if you want a continuation of this.

Motivation of the day: (if you are reading this, than you are alive! Good job, you are much stronger than you think.)

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my Grojfans

It is I,

The 100th, the clinically insane

SKG!

And I am here to drop another update on your heads.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Kon's POV:

My brother was starting to feel better. So I decided that it would be a good time to get some eats.

I went downstairs and left my brother to recover. I looked around the kitchen to find what I wanted to eat. I had opened the kitchen door to find exactly what I needed.

I was going to make the Omega omelet.

I grabbed all of the essentials needed for my delicious creation. Just the essentials like Eggs, tomatoes, peppers, bacon, pepperoni, cheddar, Gouda, Gorgonzola, tabasco, sausage, and of course, Swiss cheese. (Author's note: there would actually be more cheeses, but the last omelet that he made took more cheese.)

I started preparing the eggs when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

I picked up the phone and read the message.

'Hey Kon, Core and I will be there shortly, hope you r feeling better. Laney'

I was actually relieved to hear that they were coming. Since Laney is a girl, maybe she can help me deal with my... Feelings. Kin wasn't exactly understanding, and I am sure that Corey would flip out if he heard I was into his sister.

I finished cooking my omelet and the doorbell rang.

I quickly open it to see Corey and Laney standing outside. As the two walked in, kin made his way downstairs.

"Hey guys, what is up?" Kin said, still recovering from his hangover.

"We're good, how is the hangover buddy?" Corey asked as he suddenly took notice of a certain smell.

"I will live. I am glad to see you are all right. Do you remember what happen to you last night?" Kin asked as he rubbed his head.

Corey looked ready to talk to kin.

I took this opportunity and quickly yanked Laney to the backyard.

Laney was surprised by my actions.

"Kon? What is your deal?" Laney asked clearly irritated.

"I need your advice." I say with a sad sigh.

Laney's anger dropped as she looked at my sad face.

"What's the problem big guy?" Laney asked calmly.

I sighed.

"There is this girl... At first I had the tiniest crush on her for a while, and after last night, I am seeing her in this new light, and I think... I think I am in love with her. But I know for a fact that she would never see me like that. Do you know how horrible it feels? Please help me?!" I explain with sorrow.

"I understand better than you think Kon. The best advice I can give you is this, either fight or flight." Laney said as she patted my shoulder.

"What does that exactly mean?" I asked.

Laney sighed again.

"It means you either have to confront her and blurt out your feelings, or run away from the concept and try moving on." Laney explained.

I couldn't really say it, but the look in Laney's eyes felt familiar. Is it possible that she has someone like that in her life?

It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Did... Did something like this happen to you Laney?" I asked nervously.

Laney looked at me with her eyes wide in surprise. She quickly calmed herself.

"You could say that..." I heard Laney mutter.

I guess it was a touchy subject, but despite my common sense, my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"What did you decide to do?" I asked with my interest showing.

Laney looked taken aback by my question. She looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself.

"I... I would rather not talk about it." Laney said looking away.

I think I made Laney depressed.

I pulled the short red head into a hug.

"Hey cheer up, whoever the guy was, he was clearly missing out." I say as I squeezed her tight.

"Thanks Kon." I heard her say emotionlessly, I could tell her mind was elsewhere. This guy must really have an effect on her.

* * *

Kin's POV:

"You think you might be sick?" I say to process what he just told me.

"Yeah... I have been feeling like this about a couple hours ago." Corey said slightly on edge.

I quickly grab my medical supplies and check for symptoms.

"You don't seem to have a fever, can you tell me the symptoms." I say after checking his forehead.

"Well, suddenly my face heats up, my palms start sweating, my pulse quickens and my throat suddenly gets really dry." Corey said as he waited patiently for my diagnosis.

I check each of the so called ailments.

"You seem alright to me. Tell me, what were you doing when you start experiencing these symptoms?" I asked as I started googling his symptoms.

"I was at belchies with Lanes, we had just finished dealing with this mean girl. Laney hugged me, shortly after that, it happened." Corey explained.

"It seems that based on my analysis, and yohaa answers. You have one of three things. You have meliotalonpancreanitis, (AN: made this up) but you lack a purple swollen nose, you are experiencing an allergic reaction to something in the area, but based on what you said, I don't think you are allergic to anything there, or..." I say as I began reading the third result.

"... No, that obviously can't be right."

Corey looked nervous.

"What is it Kin? What do I have?"

"Before I say it, tell me the exact action you were doing when these symptoms hit you." I say with a somber tone.

Something like this can't be thrown around lightly, I have to be certain.

"I was talking to Laney. She was feeling down about what happened between that girl. I was trying to reassure her that she was cool and it happened."

I sighed in relief.

"Oh good, for a second I thought you were suffering from hyperdeveloped head cancer. But I have no idea what your suffering from, maybe hangover side effects." I say as I start putting away my medical stuff.

Corey didn't seem too relieved, in fact he looked even more worried than before.

I place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it dude, it probably is something completely and utterly insignificant that you are blowing completely out of proportion." I say comforting my nervous friend.

Corey started to loosen up.

"You are probably right Kin. I'm probably just, tired or something."

"There you go, in other news, my headache is gone! Why don't we go get Kon and Laney and get some practice in." I say happily.

"Alright, but can we eat the omelet first?" Corey asked as he stared at the delicious omelet.

"Let me get Kon." I say looking for my brother.

"Doesn't he have a stomach ache?"

"He got over it." I say as I concealed the far worse ailment of my brother, love sickness.

* * *

Cliffhangers are a blast!

Will Corey figure out what is messing him?

Will Kon?

What will Laney do to deal with the events of last night?

Find out next chapter

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you want a continuation.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys

SKG here.

I'm sorry for the lack of updates,

But hopefully this update will make up for it.

* * *

Corey's POV:

After the devouring of a deliciously cheesy omelet. The band and I headed to our usual hangout, my garage.

Once we got there we started going through out usual practice, we worked on the new song my drunk self wrote, things were good. Though one thing has been gnawing away at me.

I still keep thinking about what happened with Lanes. I mean, why couldn't I just blurt out what I feel like normal? Not to mention my thoughts on the memory that my dream self left me. I feel like I am swirling in a emotional cyclone. I f***ing hate puberty. If I could go back in time, ( which I would, but kin refuses to rebuild his time machine) I would tell myself to not grow up.

"Hey core? Are you feeling allright?" Laney asked with worry.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and turn to her. The guys were right behind her staring at me with confusion and worry.

"Huh... Oh sorry, I just zoned out for a second." I reply, trying to act casually.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Laney said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

Normally, some small touch from Laney would be comforting and help me calm down. But for some reason, it made my pulse quicken, I was feeling my face heat up. I needed air.

I back away from Lanes.

"I just, need some air. I'll be back in 20 minutes just chill here." I say quickly making my way out of the garage and closing the door.

I sprinted a good 1/2 mile away from my house. I stopped to catch my breathe.

I needed to get out of there. The chilly autumn air felt pleasant on my skin. I was starting to feel at peace.

I started walking, I just needed to gather my thoughts. Why was this happening to me? Why was I so jumpy around Lanes all of a sudden? I mean, I just don't feel like myself. Why can't I just go back to how things were before that party yesterday?

While lost in thought, I bumped into a trio of guys.

"Whoops, sorry." I mutter as I try to go around them, but I was stopped by a brown haired guy, who didn't look to happy.

"Remember me you blue asshole." The brown haired teen said with a dark smile.

"Sam, you know this guy?" One of the guys he was with asked. The guy had tan skin and black dreadlocks. He was at least a head taller than me. The guy looked tough.

"This is the crazy prick, that made me need stitches." Sam said coldly.

"This little twerp? Are you sure?" The other guy asked in disbelief.

This guy was much paler, and was as skinny as a broom. He was taller and had sand color hair.

"I know I'm sure Tyler. I want to kick his ass." Sam yelled angrily.

"Hold him down."

I bolted in a second. The trio of guys were after me and I was running for my life. If it was one on one, I might have stayed, but 3 on 1 is a different ball game.

I started sprinting to my house. The guys were on my trail. I made several cuts and turns to avoid them.

After 10 minutes of clever avoidance I was near my street. I finally lost them. I casually walk down my street only to see that they have caught up.

"Crap." I muttered under my breathe.

Sam charged with a sloppy punch.

I dodged and got him in the gut with a quick punch. The lanky sand colored hair kid got me in a full Nelson. I used the back of my head to slam into his nose, causing him to let go and hold his bloody nose. The dreadlocks guy hit me with an elbow to my forehead. Knocking me to the ground. I tried to get up, but the guy pressed his foot on my chest.

"Yo Sam, I bust him up for you." The dreads guy said with a smirk.

"Have fun Jack. Have fun." Sam said as he caught his breathe.

Jack picked me up by my shirt.

"I am going to have some fun with you." He said with a dark grin.

I kneed him in the gut, loosening his grip. I then leg swiped him, causing him to trip. I slammed nose first into sidewalk with a thud, he was down for the count. I let my guard down for a second and Sam got in a clean punch to my nose. I stumbled back only to be kicked by Tyler in the back. It was a back and forth punch and kick fest between the two until Tyler got an idea.

"This is for Jack." Tyler said as he restrained my arms behind my back. He twisted my arms in a way that forced me to get on my knees.

Sam looked at me with contempt.

He then gave me a kick in the gut than punched my face twice.

I held in the pain, not to give him the satisfaction.

"Now the fun begins." Sam says backing up to get a running start.

I take a deep breathe to prepare for the worst.

He was running towards me until Laney came out of no where and tripped him.

Kon came and ripped Tyler off of me. He proceeded to throw the jerk into a thorny bush.

Sam got to his feet.

"Oh, you are gonna defend your little boyfriend? After I'm done with him, I will get to..." Sam was interrupted by Laney's fist making contact with his gut. Causing him to wheeze and meet her at eye level.

"If you ever try to mess with Corey and/or my friends again. I WILL end you." Laney threatened with a fierce gaze.

The guy caught his breathe, but went for an attack. Laney caught it and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done that." I say smugly.

Laney than beat the ever loving crap out of the prick until he passed out. (Author's Note: Laney was caught off guard the first time she meet him, plus she is mad at the moment. And anger is scary) That's what Is awesome about lanes. She can beat the crap out of you, and still be cute as a button.

Tyler got out of the tree and picked up and dragged his two unconscious friends away.

Kin came from behind Kon and helped me up. Laney than ran over to me.

"Corey. Are you okay?" Laney asked with her angry eyes replaced with worry.

I smiled.

"I'm alright."

Everything was kinda blurry actually. It felt like everything was spinning.

"How many fingers am my holding up?" Kon asked

"6" I say before I felt everything go blank.

* * *

Well. That happened!

Will Corey be okay?

Will Sam learn not to f*** with Grojband?

Will fluff be in the next chapter?

i swear it gets better

Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter and if you want a continuation.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys,

SKG here.

I am here to give you, a hopefully better update than last time.

Alright. here. !

* * *

Corey's POV:

Not even a day has past and I am back in the empty room from my last dream... Great.

As I float in the empty room, my cloak me returns. This time, his legs are missing.

"Your back already? Honestly, I didn't think I would see you so soon." My other me said as he removed his cloak.

"What happened to your legs?" I asked as I stared at the legless me.

The other me simply shrugged.

"You will understand soon enough. Anyway, are you as tired of this blank room as I am?" He said deflecting my question.

"I never was a fan of this place." I state flatly.

The other me snapped his fingers, turning the blank room to resemble my garage.

"How about this? I personally like the design." The other me said as he he placed himself on a beanbag chair. I casually did the same as I looked around. He got every detail of my garage, but that's not surprising since this is my dream.

"It's cool, but back to the whole, 'you'll understand soon' crap? Can you just tell me what is the deal with everything?" I exclaimed impatiently

The other me summoned a guitar and strummed at the guitar as if deep in thought.

"So... Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked as My patients was meeting it's end.

"I thinking about saving the reveal over several mind blowing encounters." He said casually.

I jumped up from my seat. I go to my other self.

"I am sick of the mind games! I am in no mood for this. I am having trouble thinking straight recently! Just give me something to help explain why my mind keeps going to crap!" I pleaded.

The other me stared at me for a second.

"You really don't get why you are like this?" He asked genuinely.

I nodded and waited for his response.

The other me sighed.

"I guess I should have known you were dense. Alright, I will give you a gift. But I am not going to tell you what it is." The other me said emotionlessly.

Suddenly, the other me started fading.

"You will find your present, when your vision is blurry and the moon is crescent." He said cryptically before vanishing.

Great, when I wake up, I will be up all night trying to figure this out.

(Cryptic riddles are fun!)

I woke up with my head throbbing in pain. I moved my hand to touch my forehead, which was clearly bandaged. My vision starts to fix itself. I looked around to notice three key things.

The first thing was that I was in my garage. The second thing was that it was night time. The third and final thing was that Laney was in a bean bag chair with a magazine covering her face as she slept nearby.

I made myself sit up, my body felt like I got my ass whooped. Which, I remember clearly happening, great.

Apparently my groans of pain were loud, since Laney woke up. She glanced at me and quickly moved to where I was.

"Easy core, you took some damage." Laney said as she helped me sit up.

After she helped me sit up, I looked at her and our eyes met for a second.

It felt like the room got hotter all of a sudden, I look away and start to stretch.

"What time is it?" I ask stretching and not looking directly at lanes.

Laney pulled out her phone.

"11:11" she said casually.

I stopped stretching and looked outside again. It was pitch black out there.

"Where are Kin and Kon?" I asked curiously. Is it just me, or are they not around as much as usual?

"We flipped a coin to see who would stay with you until you came to. Kin said that the two would come back tomorrow morning." Laney explained as she moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Ah... Well I'm alright. Is my sister home?" I asked, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her.

"No, Mina and her left for Mina's place a while ago." Laney answered.

"So it is just you and me than?"

Laney looked a bit red after I said the comment. I think she might be catching a cold of something. I get over my awkwardness to check her forehead.

"Are you alright? Your face looks red." I said as I checked her forehead.

I think she might have something, since her face grew redder before she turned away.

"I'm fine, I am just a bit tired. Since you are alright, I should probably get home." Laney said rather quickly. She quickly headed towards the exit.

I don't know what possessed me, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

I don't know how I ignored the pain and moved quick enough to stop her, but I didn't question that.

"Wait a second." I stated, causing the red head to turn.

"Thanks for the save back there. I owe you and the guys." I say calmly.

"No prob core, what are friends for?" Laney said casually. I don't know why, but I felt a bit sad by the comment. I let go of her and Laney started to leave again.

I than had the urge from before come up and cause me to stop her again.

Lanes turned and stared at me with a confused look. I ended up saying what was on my mind.

"I... Also just want you to know that, I wasn't lying about what I said about you to that blonde earlier today. You're wicked awesome, and don't think any less of yourself." I blurted out. I finally got it, that's why I was so edgy. I never got to tell her that.

Laney looked at me with her eyes wide. She just stood there for a minute without moving.

"Lanes? Are you..." I say before suddenly receiving a tight hug.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper.

She let go of the hug and did something I didn't expect. She gave me a light peck on my cheek.

"Goodnight core." She said with a smile that seemed to make the room light up.

Laney quickly left afterwards.

"Good night..." I managed to mumble as I felt my face flush. I think I might have a concussion or something.

I spent five minutes staring at the door, wondering why my heart was racing.

* * *

Laney's POV:

My heart felt like it was beating its way out of my chest. I had made it home and walked through my front door quietly. My heart had not stopped beating quickly.

Corey's words danced around in my head.

'Your awesome, and don't think any less of yourself.'

It was just like that time he was drunk. He did the same thing for me back then. But the words feel exactly the same as that time. But I knew that the words he said now were genuine.

Is it wrong for me to think that maybe... Possibly, that he might actually... Like me?

The thought rang through my head as I changed into my pajamas and removed my eye make up. Despite my efforts to dismiss the crazy notion, the glint of hope remained.

I have no idea if this thought is just my crush trying to keep me attached when I should be letting go, but I do know is that I need sleep.

But something in the back of my head knows that I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I think this is enough cute mini fluff.

The next few chapters will be very interesting.

Please review and tell me what you think and if you want a continuation.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys

SKG here!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like fiveever! I have just been so busy!

I hope that this update will be a start as an apology.

(At Mina's house)

Mina's POV:

"It is not that big of a deal Trina. It was a momentary lapse of intellectual continuity." I said trying to cheer up Trina, who was warped in blankets on my bed trying to hide from the world.

Yesterday, she apparently kissed the forehead of grojband's drummer. While she remembered this, she says she was incredibly wasted and no big deal. That is, until she found out that someone took a picture of that moment and the image was trending all over bleeter as of 10 minutes ago.

"I can't let Anyone see me like this! I will be the laughing stock of peaceville!" Trina said sobbing into my pillow.

"No one is making fun of you at all. In fact the comments are rather positive." I say with hope that she will feel better.

Trina unwrapped herself from her blanket cacoon of self pity and picked up the phone and scrolled through the comments. She chucked my phone out the window, grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

"This is like a bajillion times worse! People think that me and lardy McFatass are a couple! People are also saying that they 'Ship Us' what does that even mean!?" She yelled in horror.

"But Trina, Kon isn't really that fat, plus he isn't ugly in the slightest. Also, shipping is when you support two people in a relationship. I honestly think it is rather fun. When people are shipped together, people usually mash their names together. Like for example, you and Kon would be Trikon or KonTrina. I think the second one sounds pretty cool actually." I explain trying to calm her down which failed.

Trina grabbed my shirt collar.

"Don't go mashing my name with that gross gorilla! I only want to be shipped with Nick! I would call it Trinick." Trina said with a bit of rage.

I sighed sadly.

"Sorry Trina." I said sadly.

"Whatever, I will have this incident corrected once people see me and Nick together." Trina said back to her old self.

I found myself confused by her statement.

"What do you mean Trina?" I asked with a nervous curiosity.

Trina sighed in disappointment.

"Don't you know what This Friday is?"

I shrugged.

"October 30th." I state with confusion of how this related to anything!

"It's the Halloween DANCE! One of the biggest events in Elementary high school! For high schoolers only!" Trina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right. I guess I forgot about that." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Whatever mins, The point is that Nick will be at the dance. I will wear my uber totes amazing costume and win him over. Than people will forget about that Trikon crap..."

"KonTrina."

"Ugh! Like it even matters."

Trina then headed to the bathroom leaving me alone in my room. I sighed to myself. For once, I really hoped that this plan would backfire, and I felt terrible for wishing for it.

Suddenly my sister walked into my room.

"Hey sis, I have been hearing a lot of screaming, is everything okay?" My sister asked with slight worry.

"I'm fine Carrie, Trina was just dealing with some, tweeter drama. Everything is fine." I say with a forced smile.

Carrie moved to my bed and sat down.

"You know you are a bad liar." Carrie said as she stared at me.

"Now is not the time for me to unload my baggage. Everything is fine right now." I say being more honest.

Carrie shook her head slowly.

"You have to be more honest with yourself. You are too nice too someone who doesn't deserve it." Carrie said with brutal honesty.

"I know there is good in her. It's just under... A bit of mean from the recent years." I say trying to convince myself more than my blue haired sister.

"A bit of mean? That is like saying being on fire is a tad warm!" Carrie said slightly concerned.

"She use to be really nice! She has been my best friend since we were in pre k. I owe her so much. Just because she is going through some stuff doesn't mean I should abandon her!" I say rather defensively.

Carrie was stunned by my fierce response. I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I just... I know my old friend is in there. She was almost like her old self yesterday." I say gloomily.

Carrie put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm sorry I pushed. It is just that Trina can be... You know. I trust you though."

I pull my sister in for a hug.

"I am glad to hear it. But enough about me, how was your time at the party?" I asked as I casually changed the subject.

Carrie let go of the hug and shyly looked down.

"Oh... It was... Interesting." She said absently, as if something came to her head.

"Such as..." I say as I imply that I was interested to hear more.

"Well... Let's say, hypothetically, you have known someone for most of your life, and something happens..."

"You saw your best friend Larry in a new light and you think you have realized that you have feelings for him." I answered knowingly.

Carrie's face lit up by the comment.

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" Carrie denied with a bit too much force.

"Then what were you going to say?" I asked, knowing full well that my assumption was correct.

"I was gonna say... That you start to see the person as... Shut up." Carrie said trying to lie before giving up.

I suddenly heard the bathroom door open.

"I think Trina's coming. We will discuss this later, we don't want Trina to hear about this. She might use your little story as a rumor mill" I say as I ruffle my sister's hair playfully.

"Alright." Carrie said relieved that we dropped the topic.

Carrie walked to her room. I honestly envied my sister. She was beautiful, strong, and confident. I wish I could have the strength to tell Trina what happened last night with me and Nick. But I just can't bring myself to do it.

(Character development can be fun)

* * *

Laney's POV:

(Monday afternoon, Inside school, Last block of the day)

I casually glance at the clock and notice that there was only a few more minutes of history class. I was not paying attention to my history teacher, . She was an old lady, but tough as an Ox. She was also a pretty strict teacher. Normally I would focus on class, but I already know all about the peaceville feud. Honestly, I had enough town history to last a lifetime after that time with time capsule.

I looked to see Corey snoozing next to me. How he still manages a B in this class despite his sleeping through 90% of the class is beyond me. I admired how peaceful he was in his sleep, Like a small kitten snuggled in a pillowcase. Suddenly the bell rang.

"...Remember, this will be on the test!" stated as the students shuffled out of the room. followed the students out, leaving only Corey and me in the class.

I nudged Corey to wake him up,

"No more pancakes!" He exclaimed as he woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Come on sleepyhead. Class is over." I say as I pick up my backpack.

Corey rubbed his eyes and got up from the desk, a small drool trail was coming from the corner of his mouth.

"You got a little something..." I say as I motioned to the trail of drool."

Corey noticed and was about to wipe it with his hand. But I grabbed a tissue from my bag and wiped the drool for him.

Corey smiled as I wiped the drool off his desk.

"Honestly, how could I live without ya Lanes." He said with a goofy smile as he laughed lightly.

"Your life would probably involve more drool that won't get clean." I joke as I throw away the tissue.

Suddenly, kin and Kon burst through the door.

"Guess what is coming up?!" The twins said simultaneously.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"The Halloween dance!" They announced with glee.

Corey yawned.

"Been there, done that. Remember the whole zombie thing." Corey said bored.

"Yeah, but this isn't just any Halloween dance." Kin said with a evil smile.

"And why is that?" Corey asked with intrigue.

"This year, the dance is on mischief night!" Kon answered.

"Which also happened to be the night of the blood harvest moon!"

"why should this matter?" I asked in my usual tone.

"I don't know, we just wanted to point out the cool coincidences. But yeah, it will still be pretty cool, considering that this is a high schoolers only dance." Kin explained.

"Not to mention Free candy!" Kon exclaimed with joy.

"I guess we do have to reinforce our coolness. Plus, free candy is always cool. Alright, I guess we will rock this dance!" Corey said in his 'determined to rock' tone.

"Awesome, we can also go costume shopping! We need them for the dance." Kin said as we walked out the classroom door.

"To the mall" Corey exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and started running out of the school with Kin and Kon right behind us.

(Cliffhanger transition!)

* * *

Yes Cliffhangers.

How will the Halloween dance go?

Will I throw some curve balls?

Was any of this important?

Findout by staying tuned

Please review and tell me what you think and if you want the next chapter ASAP.

I'm SKG signing off.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys

I am still alive!

Finals have been murderous to me!

So I am giving you this update to atone for the unintentional hiatus!

* * *

Laney's POV:

The peaceville mall was crowded far more than usual. I often forget that Halloween is one of peaceville's favorite holidays to celebrate, just right behind Christmas and just ahead of New Years. You could see hundreds of people purveying the mall. Some were looking for new Halloween decorations to add to their over the top houses, others were tackling one another to buy candy for the trick or treaters, and the rest, just like my friends and I, were here to buy costumes.

Every year we head to Barney's Costume Barn which he has opens up all October. Barney was a kind middle aged man who basically owns a lot of the businesses in this town. He honestly would be more well off if he didn't make so many of these businesses and tried running everyone himself. But he just loves what he does, so I think it isn't about money for him.

As the four of us made it to the costume barn, Barney was at the counter smiling at us as we walked in.

"Well if isn't Corey and his friends, what have you been up to lately." the bald man said in his cheerful manner.

"We are all good Barney! Just rocking the gigs and rolling with the flow. How is the costume barn doing?" Corey answered as he returned the friendly smile.

"Business is good, In fact, I just got a fresh shipment of costumes, they are in the back if you want to take a look." Barney said as he pointed to the back of the store.

"Though I should warn you, those costumes aren't as cheap as the usual ones I keep up front, they can cost a pretty penny."

"We will keep that in mind." Corey said as the four of us headed to the back of the store.

We all took a look and were amazed by the new costumes.

"Barney has outdone himself this year." Kon said as he stared at the wall of fine quality costumes.

"Indeed, I may have a hard time picking a costume this year." Kin said agreeing with his brother.

I took a look at the girls section. The costumes varied from the concealment of a nun to the skimpiness of a hooker. I pick up one of the really skimpy ones as a joke.

"Well I know which one I'm not picking." I say laughing as I was holding up a costume of some character that looked like she was only wearing a thong and bandages to cover her breasts.

Kin and Kon burst out laughing.

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" I ask as I start to calm down my laughter.

Corey wasn't laughing at all, he was just staring at the costume with wide eyes. His face looked red. Kin and Kon went over to the girls section to look at some more of the costumes.

I calmed down and walked over to him.

"Are you alright core?" I asked as I touched his forehead.

He snapped out of his trance and backed up.

"Huh?! Oh a yeah... Sorry I just got lost in thought for a second." Corey said absentmindedly.

Suddenly Kon came out of nowhere holding one of the slutty costumes and asked.

"Does this one go with my petite figure?" Kon asked in a high squeaky voice and blinking very femininely.

Corey and I fall on the floor laughing so hard.

"I.. Can't... I just ... Can't!" I say between laughs.

Kin came over and helped both of us up. After 2 minutes, we finally calmed down.

"Alright, we do have to find our costumes. Should we go with a theme, or not?" Kin asked as he glanced around the back aisle.

"I think we should pick which one we want and just go with it. I am sure it will work out." Corey said before spotting a costume. He quickly ran over to it and picked it off the shelf.

"Check it out, a cave man costume! Should I buy it?" Corey asked as he held up the costume for us to see.

The costume came with a club and a cheetah print loincloth. To put it frankly, it took every ounce of focus I had not to pass out from the thought of him in that.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? You will freeze your buns off." Kin pointed out logically.

Corey shrugged.

"Good point, plus I have a feeling it would be itchy."

"Why don't we spread out and find the costume we want and meet back at this spot when we are done." Kon suggested.

"That way, we find our stuff quick before the huge mob comes over here for last minute costume shopping." Kin said finishing his brother's thought.

"Alright than. Let's go!" Corey said as he went off to find his costume.

I made my way back to the girl's section. I started looking through the costumes of which I would actually bother to wear. I am not exactly ashamed of my body, but I am pretty damn sure I don't want anyone eyeing me up all night.

I started to consider wearing a unisex costume until I was interrupted by the rival band.

"Newmans..." I muttered under my breathe. While I am the most tolerable of the majority female band and am probably on the best terms with them, I still have appearances to keep up.

"And why are you here red?" Carrie said with slight irritation.

"Me and my band are looking for costumes. I am guessing you are looking for a mask to hide that face?" I say teasing more playfully than with actual venom.

"Solid burn lanes." I heard from Corey say who appeared right behind me almost out of nowhere.

"And there is the talentless guitarist of the group." Carrie said now with far more malice. Corey glared at the blue haired girl as she glared back. You could almost see the sparks fly from their mutual dislike.

While the tensions aren't as strong as they were before high school, Corey and Carrie are still at odds. Their rivalry is actually something to behold.

"I can assume that you are here to get a costume. I would recommend the back end of a donkey, because we both know your an..." Carrie was about to Finish before Kim interrupted.

"I think he gets it Carrie, there are little kids around." Kim said as she motioned to the little kids looking into the store.

Carrie rubbed the back of her head with slight embarrassment.

"Let's just call it a truce for now. While we are here, maybe we can help each other find cool costumes." Kon said with his care free smile.

"Yeah! That would be kind of awesome. It would make things interesting." Konnie said in agreement.

Kim and kin sighed simultaneously.

"If they are for it, I guess I am willing to give it a shot." Kim said with kin nodding in agreement.

Larry and I glance at each other and shrug, we both didn't mind.

Then all of us turned to Carrie and Corey to see their thoughts.

"Fine." The two guitarists said with a sigh.

"I guess Larry will follow us to the guys section, and Laney will go with you to the girls section." Corey said slightly calmer, more relieved that he didn't have to directly deal with Carrie. I actually kind of find it funny how the two of then can be so similar and yet hate the other's guts.

We each split up and took a section.

I started looking at classic monster costumes until Carrie came out of nowhere and handed me a costume.

"Try this one." Carrie said with insistence.

Kim and Konnie were behind her nodding in agreement.

I glanced at the costume. It was a black widow costume. (Author's Note: the red headed hot chick in the skin tight black suit from the avengers. If you don't know, than look it up.) I looked at her skeptically.

"Trust me when I say you will pull it off." Carrie said with an uncharacteristically nice tone.

I stare at her waiting for an explanation.

"I want to show that idiot guitarist that I can pick a good costume." She said with a smile like a cat holding a mouse.

I now believe she is telling the truth. I thank her and decide to go to the changing room to try on the outfit.

I quickly find a changing booth and try on the costume. It fit pretty well. The only issue was that to fit, I had to remove my restriction bra. Which means I can't bind my girls when I where this thing or the costume will be too loose. I look at myself in the mirror and I actually felt... Kind of pretty. I decided to buy the costume. I was about to change out of it until I heard a knock on the changing booth door.

"Do you mind if we see?" I heard Carrie's voice say from behind the door.

I open the door and let the girls see.

"You look just like her." Konnie said with glee as she hugged me. She was basically the female Kon which maybe why I don't mind the hug so much.

"It does suit your body type well. Who knew you were hiding those knockers beneath your usual shirt?" Kim said as cleaned her glasses.

I blushed with slight embarrassment.

I never really let my girls out in public. I kind of feel weird having them looked at.

Carrie smiled.

"I think Corey will pass out from seeing you looking like this." Carrie said bluntly.

"I don't know what you mean." I say trying to hide my blushing face.

"While your taste in guys is strange. I can tell you dig him. It is pretty obvious. I mean, how could someone not notice when someone is crushing like you are!?" Carrie explained. This was ironic, considering that she has yet to know of Larry's crush on her.

"I think I am safe from him ever noticing." I say as I start to change back into my normal clothes.

"That maybe the case, you know better than anyone how dense Corey can be. While I think that any person even considering liking him is probably crazy, I will say that if you still want to go after him. You have to tell him directly. He won't get it otherwise. That's just the kind of person he is." Carrie explained as Kim and Konnie nod in agreement.

I finish changing and I ball my hand into a fist. I had it up to here with this girl telling me what I should do with my love life. I know she is trying to help, but she has her own stuff she doesn't even know about. Larry and I both have our work cut out for us.

"You should probably start taking your own advice before you give it to someone else. Thanks for the costume though." I say as I left the changing room with my costume in a bag and leaving the girls speechless.

I go to the register and pay for the costume. I look to see the guys smiling at me with bags of there own.

"You got your costume, sweet. Let's head off to practice. The farther away from Newmans the better." Corey said ready to hurry off.

"Alright, alright. Just chill core." I say with a smile.

"We will get back soon enough."

"I can't wait for Halloween! The candy is gonna rule!" Kon said as his mouth drooled slightly.

"Not to mention our gig at the dance." Kin said as he casually stretched his arms upward.

"I feel like that things are really gonna go great for us." Corey said with a confident smile.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Oh foolish Corey, do you really think I would let things slide so easily?

What do I have in store for the group?

What are the others' costumes?

Will I throw some more fluff?

Please review and tell me what you think, and if you want the next chapter!


End file.
